Armonia
by Kolbjorn
Summary: Recuerdos... Los mismos sucesos, dos historias que quiza sean diferentes. ¿Como recuerdan las ahora princesas de Equestria los sucesos que las llevaron a enfrentarse a Discord?
1. Luz- Parte Uno

**Armonía.**

**Capitulo Uno**

**Luz.- Parte Uno.**

Recuerdos…

Todo lo que somos, todo lo que hacemos, todo es dictado por los recuerdos, nuestro pasado es un mapa a nuestro futuro.

Recuerdo sin ningún problema mis primeros días, corriendo por los interminables campos de flores bajo la cálida mirada de mi madre o la firme mirada de mi padre. Recuerdo el día en que mi hermanita llegó a mi vida, era tan hermosa, tan pequeña, juré que nunca me separaría de ella.

Recuerdo nuestros juegos, nuestras travesuras, el continuo transcurrir del tiempo sin preocupaciones y tristezas, el cariño mutuo que sentíamos la una por la otra. Jamás en mi vida he sido más feliz, porque en ese entonces mi felicidad no se veía empañada por la incertidumbre del futuro.

Recuerdo cuando conocí otra emoción, diferente de la curiosidad, felicidad o aburrimiento que hasta entonces habían llenado mi vida.

Fue el día en el que conocí el miedo, en que conocí la desesperación, en el que lo conocí a Él.

Todo empezó cuando mi hermanita y yo estábamos colocándonos flores en nuestra crin bajo un árbol, durante todo el día nuestros padres habían estado más ausentes y serios que de costumbre, también habíamos visto a sus tres compañeros más activos de lo usual.

En algún punto mi madre vino hacia nosotras, su cuerno brilló y ante nuestros ojos apareció un pequeño palacio el cual nos señaló.

-Celestia, Luna, entren ahí, encontraran muchos juguetes para que se diviertan, lo importante es que no salgan hasta que alguno de nosotros regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

Luna y yo obedecimos, por lo menos yo lo hice inicialmente, pero como de costumbre mi curiosidad me venció. Caminé hacia una de las grandes ventanas de la torre más alta, torre que en cierta forma aun es nuestro refugio cuando nos sentimos tristes o inseguras. Caminé, dejando atrás la nebulosa congelada que era el suelo y las innumerables columnas blancas. Luna dejó de jugar con una pelota que brillaba como una constelación y me miró preocupada.

-Tia, madre nos dijo que no abandonáramos este lugar, ¿piensas desobedecerla?

Recuerdo cada detalle, sé que es inútil revisar el pasado y decir "si yo hubiera" pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿todo lo que ha sucedido desde entonces hubiera cambiado si por una vez hubiera obedecido las ordenes de nuestros padres? Me volví y le sonreí a mi hermanita.

-Vamos Lu, te apuesto que será divertido. Seguramente están planeando alguna sorpresa, como cuando nos regalaron el sol y la luna.

Tonta de mí, creer que las dos grandes responsabilidades que nuestros padres nos dieron eran simples juguetes, pero en ese entonces era solo una potrilla y mi inocencia me llevaba a cometer muchos errores.

Y ese día cometí uno de los más grandes y arrastré a mi hermanita conmigo. Pobre Luna, debí de haberte hecho caso, debimos quedarnos ahí, pero como de costumbre tu pagaste por mi falta de previsión y mi exceso de optimismo, debería de escucharte más seguido.

Abandonamos la torre y volamos tratando de pasar desapercibidas, lo único que sabía era que nuestros padres se encontraban fuera del lugar donde normalmente habitábamos. Estaban en ese lugar frio y oscuro que se encuentra entre nuestro hogar y el de los mortales, donde el calor del sol y la luz de la luna apenas se sienten.

Entonces lo escuchamos, el rugido, la ira, la locura, la destrucción. Me llené de tanto miedo que no pude moverme, Luna comenzó a llorar y la abracé, luché por contener mis propias lágrimas, por ser fuerte para ella pero no pude.

Repentinamente lo vimos y todo empeoró, nunca he sabido exactamente que es, en algún momento alguien concibió una palabra para clasificarlo pero se queda corta, ¿Cómo definir toda la locura, la distorsión, el caos en una sola palabra? En ese entonces él era grande, enorme como una montaña, lanzaba fuego por la boca y los ojos, un fuego perverso y corrupto.

Cierro los ojos y aun lo veo claramente, el cuerpo sinuoso y retorcido, las alas enormes, los cuernos, uno ondulado y el otro ramificado, los colmillos desiguales, los ojos desorbitados y la risa, esa horrible risa que en ese momento estaba acompañada de rugidos de furia.

El monstruo, el demonio, el horrible ser se dirigía a toda velocidad contra la obra de mis padres y sus compañeros. Solo había alguien que se oponía. Mi padre, Imperator Stellarum, se encontraba enfrente de él, sus cuatro alas de fuego negro desplegadas, su cuerno refulgente de magia, la luz roja de sus ojos resplandeciendo e iluminando su cuerpo oscuro salpicado de estrellas, manteniéndose firme en contra de ese horrible monstruo.

La criatura se detuvo, estábamos demasiado lejos como para poder oír lo que se dijeron, pero el monstruo chasqueó sus dedos y una cantidad imposible de rocas aparecieron, tan grandes como montañas y envueltas en fuego. El cuerno de mi padre brilló y una esfera de oscuridad apareció en la punta de este, las montañas de fuego fueron absorbidas y disueltas inmediatamente.

El monstruo volvió a reír, aplastó la esfera que mi padre creó entre sus garras y comenzó a conjurar una propia. En ese momento algo pasó a nuestro lado, removiendo nuestras crines. Eran dos de los compañeros de mis padres, Enlil el dorado, señor de los vientos y Zmeu el incinerador, señor del fuego.

Se acercaron rápidamente, Enlil, padre de los grifos, se detuvo y extendió sus dos alas que se convirtieron en ocho, también se detuvo Zmeu, el padre de los dragones, y el fuego que siempre ardía en la espalda de su cuerpo, similar al hierro fundido y la lava, se consumió mientras tomaba aire por su boca. Las ráfagas de viento y fuego más potentes que he visto en toda mi existencia impactaron contra el demonio con tal fuerza que a pesar de la distancia Luna y yo sentimos el calor y la potencia de los vientos nos arrastró

Gritamos y abracé a Luna más fuerte, tratando de proteger su cabeza con mis brazos y apretándola contra mi pecho. Cuando pude abrir de nuevo los ojos la escena me desconcertó y paralizó aun más. Los dos seres que lo acaban de atacar estaban inmóviles en frente de él, la bestia solo sonrió y movió un dedo, solo eso bastó para arrojarlos lejos.

Entonces hubo de nuevo el sonido de un terrible impacto, la criatura rugió de dolor y miró hacia atrás. Unida a su espalda había una larga cadena hecha de luz que lo ataba al hogar de los mortales. Mi madre, Mater Luminis, con sus cuatro alas, su cuerpo de mármol y su crin hecha de luz tornasol se encontraba acompañada por Pte Ska Win, la señora de la fertilidad, la blanca madre de los búfalos. La cadena comenzó a tirar del monstruo, arrastrándolo lentamente.

De nuevo gritos de ira y dolor, me aseguré de que Luna no pudiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo y traté de cubrirle lo mejor posible los oídos, el demonio gritó y luchó con tal fuerza, era tanta su desesperación, que se rasgaba su propia carne y arrancaba su propia piel. Los cinco creadores del mundo se le acercaron y descargaron toda su furia contra él, pero aun así no fue suficiente. Finalmente mis padres se adelantaron y uniendo sus cuernos y sus esencias lanzaron el último ataque.

La abominación perdió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y fue arrastrada violentamente, su grito de miedo, ira y dolor fue tan fuerte que lastimó nuestros oídos y ambas comenzamos a llorar de nuevo. Apreté fuertemente a Luna y cerré los ojos mientras todo se sacudía al compás del horrible sonido. El grito cesó aunque aun retumbaba en mis oídos y en mi mente y continué con los ojos cerrados que hasta las suaves y gentiles alas de nuestra madre me tocaron.

Tiempo después mi madre se encontraba recostada en los interminables campos de flores, cobijando a una aun temerosa Luna entre sus alas. Como deseaba encontrarme junto a ellas, arrullada por la dulce voz de mi querida madre, pero eso no podía ser, yo me encontraba a una distancia considerable, enfrentando la dura ira de mi padre.

-Celestia, desobedeciste de nuevo.

-Lo siento pa…

Golpeó el suelo con su pezuña y sus ojos se encendieron de nuevo.

-¡Esto no se soluciona con un "lo siento" Celestia! Desobedeciste una orden directa de tu madre y te pusiste a ti misma y a tu hermana en peligro.

No pude responder y retrocedí con lágrimas en mis ojos. Mi padre se mantuvo en el mismo lugar y continúo hablando.

-Ese palacio que su madre creó para ustedes no solo era un lugar de juegos. En caso de que Discord nos hubiera derrotado las llevaría a ustedes a un lugar seguro. Ahí tú y tu hermana, con la ayuda de los descendientes de los otros creadores hubieran continuado nuestra obra.

Pude hablar entre sollozos.

-Padre, yo no lo sabía.

A pesar de mi llanto mi padre continuaba inmutable.

-Aun así Celestia, pusiste tu vida y la de Luna en juego. Me duele, pero tendré que castigarte.

Levanté rápidamente mi vista, era la primera vez en mi vida que recibiría un castigo por mis travesuras en lugar del regaño acostumbrado.

-¿Castigarme?, ¡pero padre!, ¿Por qué?, ¿ya no me quieres?

Mi padre suspiró.

-Jamás dejaré de amarte Celestia, pero tus acciones merecen un castigo, las emociones y sentimientos jamás deben de interferir en la justa retribución por las acciones cometidas, ¿entiendes lo que te digo Celestia?

Asentí mientras luchaba por contener el llanto.

-Si padre, lo comprendo.

Ahora el castigo me parece un poco infantil y suave para el hecho de haber puesto en tan grave peligro nuestras vidas, pero por ser una potrilla y ser la primera vez en esos días me pareció algo realmente terrible. Mi padre creó una habitación para mi, por un largo tiempo no se me permitió salir ni jugar de ningún modo, ni siquiera ver a mi querida hermanita o a mi madre, lo único que hacía era esperar y practicar la magia bajo la estricta supervisión de mi padre.

Recuerdo que mucho tiempo después, cuando ya había unos cuantos mechones de colores en mi hasta entonces rosada crin, mi madre llegó a mi lado y me llevó de nuevo al vacio entre los mundos, ahí me mostró por primera vez de cerca al sol y la morada de los mortales. Me sonrió y me señaló la impresionante esfera de luz y fuego.

-Celestia, como tú bien sabes este es el sol, lo que quizá no sabes es que tu destino y el suyo están entrelazados y son inseparables, ya que tu naciste el día en que lo creé. Lo que definitivamente no sabes es que tan importante es el sol.

No entendía muy bien las palabras de mi madre.

-¿Importante?

Me sonrió de nuevo y me cubrió con su ala.

-Si mi querida niña, ¿puedes sentir su calor?, ¿puedes ver su luz?, ese calor y esa luz alimentan a las plantas del mundo, quienes a su vez alimentan a los animales y en su debido momento esas plantas y esos animales alimentaran a los seres para quienes creamos todo esto.

-Tú puedes mover el sol querida, como lo he hecho yo hasta el día de hoy. Más que eso tú debes asegurarte que el sol siga su ruta normal y planeada para que su luz y su calor lleguen a los rincones del mundo según sea necesario.

-Cuando nuestras amadas creaciones despierten entre ellas habrá un pequeño grupo que tomará control del sol, sin embargo eso no significará que tu deber haya terminado. En caso de algún imprevisto y que estos seres no puedan cumplir con esta misión tu deber será ayudarlos y asegurarte que el balance no se rompa. ¿Entendiste?

Miré de nuevo al sol, bajo una nueva luz. No era un juguete, era una parte importante del mundo y mis padres me habían confiado esa enorme responsabilidad. Me sentí un poco abrumada pero también emocionada y honrada, mi madre consideraba que ya estaba lista para tomar un asunto tan importante y delicado entre mis pezuñas.

-Entiendo madre, no te decepcionare.

Ese mismo día, al regresar mi madre y yo a nuestro hogar noté que Luna y mi padre también habían estado lejos. Luna mostraba un rostro serio y con dudas, la luna era ahora su responsabilidad, así como asegurarse de que nada perturbara las horas de descanso del mundo. Traté de animarla pero no resultó, sin embargo a los pocos días recuperó la alegría.

Recuerdo que me tomó algo de tiempo, pero eventualmente se volvió algo tan natural como respirar y memoricé todas las pequeñas variaciones de la órbita correspondientes a las épocas del año. Sin embargo durante ese periodo algo sucedió, mi padre y Zmeu discutieron fuertemente, estuvieron a punto de enfrentarse pero mi madre y Pte Ska Win intervinieron, Zmeu abandonó las regiones que hasta entonces habíamos compartido y se asentó en el mar de fuego eterno, cerca de los límites del universo en equilibrio.

Sin embargo olvidé todo esto rápidamente, porque poco tiempo después ocurrió uno de los acontecimientos más felices en mi vida. Un día, cuando me aseguraba que el sol siguiera su ruta, sentí algo a través de él. Había primero una pequeña conciencia, diferente a la mía, que tanteaba el sol con curiosidad, rápidamente se le unieron unas cuantas más. Eran ellos, las amadas creaciones de mis padres, los que tomarían control del sol y a quienes debería de ayudar en caso de que fuera necesario, los ponies.

En un principio sentí que estaban un poco intranquilos y dudaban, así que a través del sol hable con ellos, utilizando palabras que sus mentes no entendían pero si sus almas y sus corazones. Les enseñé, los guie de la misma forma en que lo hizo mi madre y al poco tiempo ellos, siempre en conjunto, pudieron mover el sol.

Durante ese periodo no pasó mucho, excepto una ocasión en que Luna se alejó de nosotros acompañada de Pte Ska Win, poco antes de que un cometa rojo se acercara y chocara con el hogar de los mortales. Si en ese entonces hubiera sabido que era ese cometa rojo hubiera hecho algo mas al respecto, pero Luna guardó el secretó de lo que sucedió.

Luego mis recuerdos se volvieron sombríos, algo sucedió, ya no sentía la conexión de las creaciones de mis padres con el sol, me asomé al mundo y vi una gran porción cubierta de nubes rojas y oscuras que se expandía rápidamente. Luna se acercó a mí y me confirmo que ellos también habían perdido la conexión con la luna.

Las dos nos acercamos a nuestros padres, pero solo nos pidieron que retomáramos nuestra labor y dejáramos esa región del mundo en tinieblas. Pero nosotras aun los podíamos escuchar, no solo a los que podían mover el sol y la luna, había otros dos grupos, uno fuerte y resistente, el otro ligero y ágil. Todos ellos tenían miedo, no sabían lo que pasaba, había algo oscuro que se movía en el mundo. Y nuestros padres no hacían nada al respecto.

Recuerdo la desesperación, el enojo, la duda. No entendía porque si mis padres y sus compañeros habían creado ese lugar para esos seres indefensos y ahora los abandonaban. Luna se sentía igual y a diferencia de lo que hacía siempre ahora externaba abiertamente sus emociones.

A pesar de esto el tiempo pasó, Luna y yo hubiéramos tomado la iniciativa, hubiéramos descendido al mundo a ayudar a los ponies, pero nuestros padres no nos lo permitían. No entendía porque no hacían nada al respecto, con el lento paso de los días pude notar que ellos también estaban cada vez más nerviosos, más impacientes, las nubes rojinegras se extendían por el mundo, la desesperación era mayor, Luna y yo sentíamos cada vez menos esperanza en los corazones de esos indefensos seres.

Finalmente, quinientos años después de que el mal surgió en el mundo, mis padres, sus compañeros y los descendientes de ellos se reunieron. Ahí estaban Enlil con sus cuatro hijos mayores y sus cuatro hijos menores, responsables de los ocho vientos que soplan por el mundo. Pte Ska Win estaba acompañada por sus cuatro hijos, guardianes de las estaciones. El único ausente era Zmeu, que desde su discusión con mi padre no había regresado.

Nosotras y los descendientes de los otros creadores nos encontrábamos lejos de los cuatro, mientras hablaban. Finalmente nos llamaron y mi padre pronunció las palabras que me llenaron de miedo inicialmente.

-Discord ha escapado de su prisión, él es el responsable de todos los disturbios del mundo.

Todos guardamos silencio, Luna comenzó a respirar agitadamente, yo miraba hacia el suelo tratando inútilmente de alejar las imágenes que invadían mi mente. Sin embargo una voz nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos.

-¿Cómo es esa frase que utilizan los mortales?, oh si, 'No me gusta decir se los dije, pero se los dije.'

Zmeu había regresado, pero no estaba solo, junto a él venían otros dos seres que nunca habíamos visto. Uno era como un dragón rojo de la cintura para arriba, no tenia patas traseras y reptaba sobre una enorme y gruesa cola, aproximadamente a las dos terceras partes de su longitud la cola se dividía en decenas de largos cuellos terminados en pequeñas cabezas de dragón y de serpiente.

El otro ser era una enorme serpiente verde de largos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, sin embargo su espalda estaba totalmente cubierta de plumas multicolor y tenía un enorme par de alas.

Zmeu se sentó en su lugar, con los dos seres atrás de él, notó la mirada de todos los presentes y sonrió.

-Mis hijos, Tifón y Quetzalcóatl. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿no tomaron precauciones como se los dije?, ¿Qué no recuerdan que no hay nada seguro cuando se trata de él?

Mi padre negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a todos los presentes.

-No tiene sentido lamentarse por lo que no hicimos. Hemos esperado demasiado tiempo y es más que obvio que a pesar de que Discord ha perdido casi todo su poder los mortales no pueden hacer nada en su contra.

-Lamentablemente nosotros mismos creamos una barrera para que no pudiéramos interferir directamente en el mundo ni en la vida de los mortales. Tenemos que decidir qué hacer.

Zmeu sonrió y señaló a uno de sus hijos, el más similar a un dragón.

-Nos limitamos a nosotros mismos, pero nuestros hijos si pueden entrar. Tifón bajará y reunirá a los dragones bajo su mando. Libraran una guerra sagrada a sangre y fuego contra Discord.

Todos nos miramos nerviosos, yo clavé los ojos en el hijo de Zmeu, pude ver solo ira, deseo de destrucción y arrogancia. El no ayudaría a los mortales, el solo buscaría satisfacer su sed de gloria. No pensaba dejar que eso sucediera.

-No. No podemos dejarlo ir, no es el indicado.

Todos se me quedaron mirando ante mi atrevimiento, ante la increíble falta de habar fuera de lugar, de dirigirme así directamente a los creadores y específicamente contradiciendo las palabras de uno de ellos.

El silencio que siguió fue incomodo y largo, finalmente la voz siempre suave y llena de sabiduría de Pte Ska Win lo rompió.

-La doncella del sol tiene razón. Si buscamos oponernos al caos y la destrucción de Discord no podemos hacerlo con más caos y destrucción. Debemos de enfrentarlo con lo opuesto a su naturaleza para lograr restaurar el equilibrio. Y de entre todos aquellos que pueden descender al mundo las pequeñas Celestia y Luna son quienes mejor cumplen con esa cualidad.

De nuevo todos guardaron silencio, yo miré primero a Luna y luego a mis padres, los tres estaban preocupados por las implicaciones de las palabras que acababan de ser pronunciadas, sabía que mi rostro reflejaba lo mismo. Ahora fue Zmeu quien interrumpió nuestras meditaciones.

-Creo que es buena idea, tiene sentido de hecho. Si, lo mejor para detenerlo es utilizar lo opuesto a él, claro, en caso de que las potrillas estén de acuerdo.

Tifón lo miró sorprendido y pude notar que trataba de hablar pero no encontraba palabras, por su parte Zmeu me miró sonriente, evaluándome. Sentí como sus ojos de fuego entraban a lo más profundo de mi alma y que no podía ocultarle nada. Sé que él veía el miedo que me provocaba Discord, los recuerdos que en esos momentos no dejaban de atormentarme, pero junto a todo eso yo también tenía la resolución, el deseo de terminar con el sufrimiento de los mortales.

-¡Lo haré!

Zmeu volvió su vista a Luna y le sonrió de la misma manera.

-¿Y tu pequeña?, ¿tienes el mismo fuego que tu hermana?

Luna permaneció en silencio, traté de darle ánimos colocando una pezuña en su espalda pero se removió inquieta. La sonrisa de Zmeu se volvió más grande y el brillo en sus ojos aumentó a medida que le hablaba a luna.

-¿Y bien pequeña?, ¿acaso tienes miedo?, ¿solo tu hermana tiene esa fuerza de voluntad?

Luna sacudió la cabeza y habló con una voz que contradecía su tamaño.

-¡Yo iré también!, ¡no soy menos valiente o poderosa que Celestia!

El padre de los dragones asintió y nos miró a ambas.

-Que así sea entonces, pero sepan esto: si en un año no derrotan a Discord entonces Tifón descenderá y lo detendrá de una forma u otra.

Miré a Zmeu directamente a los ojos y le sostuve la mirada, Luna se colocó a mi lado y se recargó en mí.

-No será necesario- le dije.

-Nosotras lo derrotaremos- terminó Luna.

Zmeu asintió, jamás en mi vida me había sentido con tanto orgullo, sentía que en cierta forma había vencido a uno de los seres más poderosos de la creación y no pude evitar sonreír. Era la única que lo hacía, todos los demás presentes tenían una expresión seria, excepto Luna, que parecía un poco asustada, y Tifón, que me miraba con ira.

Una vez que esto fue decidido nuestros padres se acercaron a nosotras. Mi padre fue el primero en hablar.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero lamentablemente es la mejor solución disponible. Tengan presente que aunque Discord yo no es nada comparado con su anterior ser aun sigue siendo el caos encarnado, el puede hacer lo que quiera, no se confíen, no den nada por seguro.

Mi madre nos abrazó a ambas con sus alas.

-Sabemos que tienen la fuerza para derrotarlo, recuerden que son hermanas y que unidas son más fuertes que nada en todo este mundo. Busquen dentro de ustedes mismas y encontraran esa fuerza de la que les hablo.

Nuestro padre nos miró una última vez.

-Una cosa más, su misión es derrotar a Discord. En cuanto lo logren deberán regresar y permitir que los ponies y las demás razas mortales continúen con sus caminos. No deben de interferir directamente con sus vidas excepto cuando sea necesario para cumplir con su misión.

Luna y yo asentimos, los abrazamos una última vez y comenzamos nuestro viaje. Luna permaneció seria todo el tiempo, mirando directamente hacia el frente. Finalmente llegamos a la morada de los mortales. Lo observamos durante bastante tiempo, las nubes del caos retorciéndose y extendiéndose. Localizamos el centro de toda la activad, y aunque no podíamos ver la superficie sabíamos que Discord se encontraba ahí abajo. Miré a Luna, que respiraba agitada y nerviosa.

-¿Lista?

Le tomó un poco de tiempo responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Si hermana.

Me lancé en picada, las estrellas pasaron junto a mí a gran velocidad, hubo un pequeño espacio vacío y después a mi derecha pude ver el sol mientras descendía, tuve que cambiar mi trayectoria para esquivar la luna, mi cuerno y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse a medida que entraba en el mundo y su aire se oponía mi paso. Recordé que Luna no resistía el calor tanto como yo y miré hacia atrás. Mi hermanita me seguía muy de cerca, con una mirada determinada que me llenó de orgullo.

Llegamos a las nubes de Discord, las cuales se disolvieron a nuestro paso. Finalmente salimos de ellas y ahí estaba él. Sentado en un trono retorcido en la cima de una montaña rodeada de escombros flotantes y ruinas de un castillo.

El paisaje era aun más desquiciado de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado. El suelo estaba cubierto por un patrón regular de cuadros de color azul y rosa, extrañas criaturas avanzaban a toda prisa moviendo sus extremidades de manera imposible. A intervalos irregulares el suelo se abría para dejar escapar grandes columnas de cualquier material u objetos que salían disparados a toda velocidad contra el cielo y que algunas veces no volvían a caer. El seguía siendo el mismo, quizá con menos poder pero era el mismo demonio. Se elevó del trono y se acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa. Por primera vez escuche su voz, relajada y con un falso toque de amabilidad.

-Bienvenidos a mi hermoso reino mis queridos… ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

Se nos quedó viendo con la boca abierta, pasando incrédulo de una a la otra. Sentía que mi odio y mi desagrado contra ese ser aumentaban con cada segundo. Finalmente volvió a hablar

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes y donde están Imperator Stellarum y Mater Luminis?

Di un paso hacia delante, Luna se mantenía detrás de mí, pero firme.

-Somos Luna y Celestia, hemos venido en respuesta a las suplicas de los ponies y te desafiamos en nombre de nuestros padres.

La expresión de Discord cambió a una sonrisa burlona y nos señaló con su garra izquierda.

-Oh, ¿Entonces el par de tontos tuvieron bebés?, y por supuesto tienen tanto miedo de mi que decidieron enviar a sus adorables retoños a tratar de detenerme. Muy bien niñas, muéstrenme lo que tienen.

Luna y yo canalizamos lo más profundo de nuestras esencias y nuestros cuerpos cambiaron. Yo me volví un rayo de luz y Luna una nube de oscuridad. Cargamos directamente contra él pero simplemente nos esquivó en el último momento. Lo rodeamos y nos acercamos a toda velocidad.

Entonces extendió sus garras y forzó nuestros cuerpos a regresar a su estado original. De alguna manera restringió nuestros movimiento, luché con todas mis fuerzas pero era imposible librarse de esa desagradable fuerza que nos rodeaba. Discord sonrió nuevamente y se lamio los labios.

-Hey niñas, ¿Qué está en un hoyo en el suelo y es patético?... ¡ustedes!

Bajó rápidamente las garras y la misma fuerza nos lanzó hacia el suelo. Logré detenerme justo a tiempo pero Luna no pudo hacerlo. Eso me enfureció e intenté una pequeña trampa, hice brillar mi cuerno con gran intensidad y utilicé un poco de magia para despejar las nubes sobre su cabeza.

En cuanto Discord miró hacia arriba liberé el verdadero hechizo, utilizando magia que aprendí de los hijos de Pte Ska Win conjuré una gran y fuerte planta que aprisionó a Discord entre sus ramas llenas de flores.

Me elevé y lo observé, segura de mi misma, solo era cuestión de esperar a que Luna se recuperara y podríamos decidir cómo deshacernos de él, aun hoy no puedo creer que fuera tan ingenua. Discord se limitó a levantar una ceja y las ramas se convirtieron en espagueti.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo me sujetó por el cuerno, luché y traté de zafarme pero era demasiado fuerte, elevé la temperatura de mi cuerno y estoy segura de que quemé su piel pero aun así no me liberó. Me acercó más a su rostro, tanto que cuando habló pude notar el extraño olor de su repulsivo aliento.

-Celestia, ¿verdad? Me gusta tu estilo, tienes agallas. ¿Te gustaría que veamos que más tienes dentro de ese hermoso cuerpecito tuyo?

Puso una de sus asquerosas garras en mi vientre, cuando estaba a punto de cortarme un relámpago lo golpeó, aunque el impacto me aturdió a mi también pude escapar de su agarre. El se volvió hacia Luna y estaba a punto de decir algo cuan ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, obligándolo a retroceder y cubrirse. Pero de nueva cuenta Discord escapó sin ningún daño. Se rió de nuevo y señaló a mi hermanita.

-Hey Luna, tienes una verdadera personalidad electrizante.

Un relámpago muchísimas veces más poderoso que el que ella utilizó azotó a mi hermanita, Luna se precipitó hacia el suelo envuelta en humo. Perdí todo control de mi misma y me lancé en contra de Discord, tratando de embestirlo con mi cuerno. Se movió a un lado, dijo algo que no pude entender en mi ira y me tomó de la cola. Con un simple movimiento me arrojó con una fuerza atroz en contra de Luna que ya había impactado el suelo.

El dolor era horrible, el temor por nuestras vidas me invadió rápidamente, traté de levantarme, de reunir suficiente magia para poder mandar a Luna a un lugar seguro antes de que el demonio nos rematara. Él ya no estaba ahí y el único rastro de su presencia eran los ecos de su estúpida risa.

A la sensación de derrota se unió mi orgullo herido, lagrimas de dolor, miedo, ira y vergüenza comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Luna comenzó a recuperar lentamente la conciencia y trataba de levantarse. Normalmente le hubiera ayudado pero mi mente estaba nublada, inundada de pensamientos rápidos e hirientes.

Grité, un grito salvaje y primitivo que lastimó mi garganta. Comencé a golpear el suelo con mis pezuñas tratando de desahogar mi frustración pero solo me lastimaba aun más y esto hacia que mi furia aumentara.

-¿Tia?

Miré a Luna, esta no dijo nada más pero levantó una pezuña temblorosa, seguí la dirección que indicaba y pude ver un enorme dragón rojo y dorado que nos miraba con cautela. El enorme reptil dio un brinco de la roca en la que estaba y aterrizó cerca de nosotras, haciendo temblar el suelo. Como pude me puse entre él y Luna, dispuesta a dar una última batalla, el dragón se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Antares Cola Llameante, el amigo de los ponies. ¿Quiénes y qué demonios son ustedes?


	2. Oscuridad - Parte Uno

**Armonía.**

**Capitulo Dos**

**Oscuridad.- Parte Uno.**

Recuerdos…

¿Qué son los recuerdos?, fantasmas del pasado que vuelven para hacerte más fácil y difícil la vida al mismo tiempo. Mi hermana dice que son una guía, una especie de mapa. Yo honestamente no estoy segura.

Cuando miró atrás tanto como mi memoria me lo permite lo que veo, lo que siento son primero el amoroso y tibio rose del costado y las alas de mi madre y la firme y distante figura de mi padre.

Recuerdo la incesante sonrisa de mi hermana mayor, siempre dispuesta a inventar un nuevo juego, una nueva travesura, a explorar mas allá de donde habíamos llegado el día anterior en los interminables campos de flores que eran nuestro hogar.

Ella siempre estaba ahí, siempre a mi lado, siempre animándome a hacer mas. Esos días sin preocupaciones y sin miedos son los que más atesoro. Los días antes de que Él llegara.

Era una de las pocas veces en que ella me dejó escoger el juego, así que nos encontrábamos sentadas a la sombra de un árbol, trenzando nuestras crines con flores. Había sido un día más tranquilo de lo usual, nuestros padres y sus compañeros distantes y atareados.

Nuestra madre vino a nosotras, como de costumbre yo corrí y froté mi cuello en una de sus patas, siempre suave y tibia. Ella me sonrió y me devolvió el gesto de cariño, su cuerno se iluminó y en frente de nosotras apareció un pequeño palacio el cual nos señaló.

-Celestia, Luna, entren ahí, encontraran muchos juguetes para que se diviertan, lo importante es que no salgan hasta que alguno de nosotros regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

Me pareció algo un poco extraño pero aun así Celestia y yo nos dirigimos al interior y como nuestra madre nos dijo encontramos gran cantidad de juguetes, el palacio era hermoso y rápidamente nos acomodamos en el cuarto superior de la torre más alta.

Yo encontré una pequeña pelota que brillaba como si tuviera un millón de estrellas en su interior. Celestia cambiaba rápidamente de juguetes y como de costumbre se aburrió en tan solo unos instantes. La vi acercarse a una de las enormes ventanas y extender sus alas, tuve un mal presentimiento y decidí tratar de evitar que saliera.

-Tia, madre nos dijo que no abandonáramos este lugar, ¿piensas desobedecerla?

Celestia me miró y me sonrió.

-Vamos Lu, te apuesto que será divertido. Seguramente están planeando alguna sorpresa, como cuando nos regalaron el sol y la luna.

En ese entonces las dos creíamos que los astros eran juguetes, una idea absurda de la cual ella me convenció. Igual que me convenció de seguirla ese triste día. Muchas veces había tratado de persuadirla de no llevar a cabo esas acciones arriesgadas, pero de alguna forma u otra siempre me ignoraba, me convencía de acompañarla y al final murmuraba "Debí de haberte hecho caso, Lu."

Otras tantas pienso que es en parte también mi responsabilidad, que debí de ser más firme, que no debí de acompañarla, que debí insistir para retenerla. Pero no lo hice, y es tanto su culpa por arrastrarme como mía por dejarme llevar, y ese día fue en el que ese error nos costó como nunca antes nos había costado.

Seguí de cerca a Celestia mientras abandonábamos las llanuras que eran nuestro hogar y nos internamos en el espacio frio que estaba entre nuestro hogar y el de los mortales. Podíamos ver a la distancia el apagado brillo de las estrellas y el sol. Las dos buscando nerviosamente a nuestros padres para poder espiarlos sin ser vistas.

Entonces lo escuché, ese horrible sonido que era una mezcla de un grito de ira con una risa desquiciada. Celestia se detuvo paralizada, pude ver el miedo en su rostro, un rostro que normalmente me sonreía para tranquilizarme, el medio me llenó a mi también y comencé a llorar.

Entonces lo vi, esa horrible quimera compuesta de trozos de diferentes creaturas. Su tamaño horrorosamente enorme, los ojos y las fauces emanando ese fuego corrupto y retorcido. La criatura pasó a una gran distancia de nosotras y aun así pudimos apreciar cada detalle de su imposible anatomía.

Aunque quería no podía apartar mi vista de él, como si estuviera bajo un trance, lo vi acercarse a mi padre, el cual no había notado hasta ese entonces, que estorbaba el camino de la bestia hacia el hogar de los mortales.

Celestia me mantenía cerca de ella y no podía ver muy bien los detalles. Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó y pude ver una devastadora cantidad de rocas descomunales envueltas en fuego que aparecieron de la nada. Celestia se relajó y las rocas desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que sentía un flujo de magia similar a la mía, pero miles de veces más fuerte.

La paz no duró mucho, la criatura rió de nuevo, esta vez de forma tranquila y tuve de nuevo esa sensación. Una magia similar a la mía había sido conjurada, pero aun más poderosa que la que seguramente había conjurado mi padre y con un dejo de maldad y locura en su esencia.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Celestia que es lo que sucedía algo pasó a nuestro lado. Vi claramente el cuerpo dorado de Enlil, señor de los vientos y padre de los grifos y de reojo alcancé a vislumbrar las llamas de Zmeu, señor del fuego y padre de los dragones.

Los dos descargaron su esencia en contra del monstruo, la explosión nos alcanzó y sacudió con violencia. Me sujeté como pude de mi hermana mientras ambas éramos arrastradas, la escuche gritar y me di cuenta de que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Me apretó contra su pecho cubriendo mi cabeza con sus brazos.

Ya no pude ver nada, pero sentía su corazón golpeando contra su pecho y su respiración agitada, escuché un segundo impacto y después un grito horrible del demonio. Celestia me apretó mas y cubrió mis oídos, aun así pude escuchar los horribles gritos y rugidos del monstruo. El no poder ver lo qué pasaba, los horribles sonidos y el miedo que podía sentir en mi hermana aumentaron mi terror propio.

Entonces todo empeoró, algo sucedió con la criatura que lanzó el rugido más aterrador que jamás he escuchado, ambas comenzamos a llorar y Celestia me abrazó con tal fuerza que me lastimó. Las dos permanecimos así, en silencio, Celestia tratando de protegerme y yo en el más absoluto de los miedos al no poder ver nada y oír muy poco después de ese estridente grito de dolor e ira, finalmente la liberación llegó en la forma del cálido abrazo de nuestra querida madre.

Recuerdo que yo aun sollozaba y temblaba, tratando de mantenerme lo más cerca de mi madre mientras ella me cobijaba con su ala y frotaba amorosamente su cabeza contrala mía, recostadas en las praderas sin fin que eran nuestro hogar. A la distancia podía ver a Celestia, cabizbaja, viéndose aun de menor tamaño al estar en frente de la imponente figura de mi padre.

Mi padre dijo algo que provocó que Celestia se levantara rápidamente y se acercara a él. No podía oír nada, pero sentía que algo malo estaba pasando. Minutos después ambos se acercaron, Celestia siguiéndolo con la vista en el suelo y sollozando. Mi padre utilizó su magia y creó un cuarto simple, sin adornos ni ventanas y una sola puerta. Celestia entró lentamente en este y me dedicó una lastimosa mirada llena de miedo antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Mis padres hablaban en voz baja, yo me levanté y me dirigí a la construcción, dispuesta a hablar con Celestia y preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado, en ese instante la voz de mi padre me detuvo.

-No te acerques Luna, Celestia está castigada y no podrá salir ni hablar con nadie hasta que tu madre y yo lo decidamos.

No podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos.

-¿Castigo?, pero padre, ¿por qué?

El me miró con sus resplandecientes ojos rojos y suspiró.

-Luna, en esta ocasión tu hermana no solo desobedeció y te convenció de seguirla, como otras veces. Sino que puso en grave riesgo la vida de ambas y arriesgó el futuro de la creación en caso de que nuestros compañeros, tu madre y yo hubiéramos sido derrotados.

-Se que parece duro, pero es una lección que tu hermana debe de aprender. Todo acto tiene consecuencias y a pesar del amor que siento por ella es mi deber corregirla. Es una lección que espero tu también aprendas.

A pesar de que se lo pedí mi padre no levantó el castigo. No vi a Celestia en mucho tiempo y las únicas visitas que recibía eran las de mi padre, que diariamente entraba a la habitación por espacio de unas horas.

Inicialmente me sentía mal ante el hecho de que solo Celestia recibiera castigo, pero al poco tiempo descubrí que el castigo también era para mí en menor medida. Me habían quitado a mi mejor amiga, a mi única amiga, me dejaron sola. Durante todo ese tiempo mis padres convivieron y hablaron conmigo, e inclusive mi madre jugaba conmigo cuando tenía tiempo libre, pero no era lo mismo que disfrutar de mi existencia al lado de mi querida hermana.

Finalmente llegó el esperado día en el que me reuní con ella de nuevo. Ahora era un poco más seria y no tan impulsiva como antes, aunque seguía manteniendo un gusto por las travesuras y las bromas. Sin embargo había otra diferencia. La magia de Celestia se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que la mía, antes de su castigo nuestras esencias eran prácticamente iguales, pero después de las lecciones diarias de mi padre la diferencia se hizo casi insalvable.

Celestia tomó un gusto por las practicas arcanas y dividió su tiempo entre encontrar, crear y aprender nuevos hechizos y jugar conmigo. Pensé rápidamente que si aumentaba mi potencial podríamos pasar de nuevo mucho tiempo juntas así que les supliqué a mis padres que me enseñaran. Sin embargo se encontraban en una fase crítica de su creación y no pudieron educarme como lo hicieron con mi hermana. Tuve que aprender por mí misma, pero jamás pude igualarme de nuevo con Celestia, ella siempre estaba un paso delante de mí.

Recuerdo que mucho tiempo después mi padre se acercó a mí y me llevó lo más cerca de la luna y las estrellas que jamás había estado. Eran hermosas y apacibles, pero su luz se sentía fría y estéril, mi padre interrumpió mis reflexiones al dirigirse a mí en un tono un poco distante.

-Luna, estas estrellas y esta luna están atadas a tu destino, tu y los astros de la noche estarán unidos para siempre ya que naciste en el mismo momento en que las creé. Y por lo tanto tu deber es vigilar que se cumpla con su importante función.

Guardé silencio, tratando de encontrar el sentido de las palabras de mi padre, que continuo hablando.

-Mientras el sol de tu hermana traerá luz, calor y vida al mundo de los mortales tu luna y tus estrellas iluminaran la oscuridad y cobijaran el descanso de aquellos que están por venir.

-Tu deber, hasta que despierten aquellos que podrán tomar las riendas de la luna, será asegurarte que cumplan con su órbita. Cuando nuestras amadas creaciones despierten entonces deberás asegurarte que puedan cumplir con su función, y en caso de que algo llegara a pasar retomarías el control de la luna para que el ciclo de la noche y el día permanezca en equilibrio.

Miré de nuevo la fría, gris y estéril luna.

-¿Entonces Celestia se encargará de dar vida al mundo y yo solamente de cuidar de las horas de descanso?

Mi padre me cubrió con una de sus alas, un acontecimiento muy raro.

-Ambas tareas son importantes Luna, se que la llevaras a cabo a la perfección y que no me decepcionaras.

A pesar de las palabras de mi padre yo no me sentía tan segura. Miré a lo lejos el resplandor del sol de Celestia que se podía adivinar al otro lado del hogar de los mortales. Al regresar a nuestro hogar Celestia notó mi estado de ánimo y trató de cambiarlo, por alguna razón que aun no entiendo me sentí un poco molesta con ella pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de lo tonto de mi proceder y acepté sus bromas y sus juegos de nuevo.

A pesar de mis dudas iniciales rápidamente entendí el porqué de mi tarea y la acepté. Debo decir con cierto orgullo que dominé las orbitas de la luna y las estrellas, tan complejas y cambiantes, mas rápido de lo que Celestia dominó las del sol. Pero no solo acepté mis deberes, descubrí que la enorme complejidad de la noche también me permitía crear belleza; cometas, auroras, lluvias de estrellas, todos esos elementos y muchos más se volvieron mis herramientas, mis pinceles con los que me expresaba. No podía esperar a que los seres mortales despertaran y admiraran lo que crearía para ellos.

Tan concentrada estaba en mi arte que no me di cuenta que Zmeu, el padre de los dragones, se había retirado del hogar que compartía con nosotros y se había asentado en el mar de fuego eterno. Sin embargo esto pasó a segundo plano rápidamente para mí, ya que mientras colocaba la luna en el lugar exacto para que su suave luz se reflejara en las grandes aguas de un mar una pequeña y temerosa conciencia también la alcanzó.

Era frágil, muy diferente a mí misma, llena de miedo pero también de curiosidad. Le susurré suaves palabras a los oídos de su espíritu, al poco tiempo más conciencias se le unieron y les enseñé a mover la luna tal como mi padre lo hizo conmigo. Sin embargo, aunque los ponies tomaron control de la luna todos los demás astros nocturnos eran demasiado complejos para ellos y yo seguí controlándolos y esforzándome por crear obras de arte para que los mortales las disfrutaran.

En esa época Pte Ska Win se me acercó y me habló, fue la primera vez que noté seriedad en su rostro por lo general sonriente y amable.

-Joven doncella de la noche.- Me dijo -He venido a pedirte un favor muy importante, porque sé que tú puedes hablar con los mortales con más facilidad que cualquiera de nosotros, sobre todo si lo haces en sus sueños.

Sus palabras me parecieron un poco extrañas, pero me emocioné ante la idea de ser de utilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita, señora de la fertilidad?

-Necesito que busques a un mortal, un unicornio con una gran esencia mágica de nombre Starswirl. Cuando lo encuentres deberás advertirle de la proximidad y el peligro que representa el gran cometa rojo.

Levanté una ceja un poco incrédula, la madre de los bisontes interpretó mi gesto y señaló un punto en el vacío. Lo encontré solo porque sabía que y donde buscar, un débil y lejano resplandor rojo, a pesar de mis intentos el cometa no se movió y me di cuenta de que no era un cometa. Pte Ska Win no abundó mucho en los detalles sobre ese cometa, solo dijo que deberían ser los mortales quienes se ocuparan de él. Le di el extraño mensaje y las instrucciones que me pidieron que le entregara al unicornio y nunca más supe del cometa hasta muchos siglos después.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad duró poco, en el hogar de los mortales una tormenta de maldad y se desató y se extendió rápidamente. Los ponies perdieron su vinculo con la luna, busque a mi hermana y ella me confirmo que también habían perdido su unión con el sol.

Ambas buscamos a nuestros padres para que nos brindaran su consejo, pero solo nos ordenaron que retomáramos el control de nuestros astros y esperáramos pacientemente. Sin embargo aun los podíamos oír, los espíritus de los magos, los voladores y los fuertes que clamaban llenos de miedo y desesperación. Había algo ahí abajo, algo que se deleitaba en el sufrimiento de los débiles, nuestros padres lo sabían y no hacían nada para evitarlo.

Celestia y yo volvimos a estar tan unidas como cuando éramos potras, recuerdo la ira y frustración que recorrían mi mente. ¿Por qué nuestros padres habían abandonado a sus creaciones? Mi enojo llegó a tal grado que le plantee abiertamente a mi padre mis dudas, pero su respuesta fue siempre la misma: Esperemos y veamos.

Celestia me comentó que estaba dispuesta a descender al mundo mortal y auxiliar a los ponies, yo estaba de acuerdo y le di todo mi apoyo. Sin embargo ahora se había vuelto más cauta y no desobedeció la prohibición de nuestros padres de intervenir directamente. Yo por mi parte busqué hablar con los mortales en sus sueños, pero para mí terror descubrí que ya no soñaban, ya no tenían ilusiones, ya no tenían esperanzas.

Finalmente, después de casi cinco dolorosos y agonizantes siglos los creadores decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y convocaron a un consejo. Los cuatro que aun habitaban en las planicies interminables acudieron acompañados de sus hijos, Enlil y su descendencia que controlaban los vientos y el clima, Pte Ska Win y sus cuatro hijos que manejaban el ciclo de la vida, mi madre, la luz que guía y mi padre, la oscuridad que consume.

Los hijos nos sentamos aparte mientras los mayores deliberaban, entonces nos llamaron a su presencia y mi padre dijo algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba oír.

-Discord ha escapado de su prisión, él es el responsable de todos los disturbios del mundo.

Sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera vuelto de hielo y el aire hubiera desaparecido del lugar, inconscientemente comencé a tomar grandes cantidades de aire, los espantosos recuerdos de aquel fatídico día desfilando de nuevo frente a mis ojos. Celestia miraba al suelo, los ojos extremadamente abiertos pero las pupilas contraídas, sabía que lo mismo le pasaba a ella. Sentí que todo me daba vueltas cuando una voz que no pensé volver a escuchar nos sacó del trance.

-¿Cómo es esa frase que utilizan los mortales?, oh si, 'No me gusta decir se los dije, pero se los dije.'

El padre de los dragones, Zmeu, había regresado. Lo acompañaban dos seres extraños, diferentes a cuanto hubiéramos visto antes. Un gran dragón con serpientes y cabezas de dragón en vez de cintura, cola y piernas y el otro una hermosa serpiente alada.

Los creadores se acomodaron para dejarle su sitio. El encargado del ciclo de destrucción y renovación se sentó con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y señaló a los dos seres.

-Mis hijos, Tifón y Quetzalcóatl. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿no tomaron precauciones como se los dije?, ¿Qué no recuerdan que no hay nada seguro cuando se trata de él?

Nuestro padre cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-No tiene sentido lamentarse por lo que no hicimos. Hemos esperado demasiado tiempo y es más que obvio que a pesar de que Discord ha perdido casi todo su poder los mortales no pueden hacer nada en su contra.

-Lamentablemente nosotros mismos creamos una barrera para que no pudiéramos interferir directamente en el mundo ni en la vida de los mortales. Tenemos que decidir qué hacer.

Zmeu señaló a su hijo con aspecto de un gran dragón

-Nos limitamos a nosotros mismos, pero nuestros hijos si pueden entrar. Tifón bajará y reunirá a los dragones bajo su mando. Libraran una guerra sagrada a sangre y fuego contra Discord.

La atención se centró en Tifón, cuyo rostro mostraba una extraña sonrisa. Sin embargo yo escuché algo a mi lado que llamó mi atención. El rostro de Celestia cambiaba rápidamente mientras miraba al dragón a los ojos, apretó su mandíbula, su ceño se frunció y entonces pasó algo increíble y escuché por primera vez su voz llena de ira y determinación.

-No. No podemos dejarlo ir, no es el indicado.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Mi hermana había vuelto a su antiguo yo y había roto una regla importante. No solo había hablado fuera de lugar, sino que lo hizo abiertamente en contra de la opinión de uno de los creadores.

Todos guardamos silencio y para mi mayor asombro noté que mi hermana ahora miraba directamente a Zmeu a los ojos. La voz siempre razonable de Pte Ska Win rompió la tensa situación.

-La doncella del sol tiene razón. Si buscamos oponernos al caos y la destrucción de Discord no podemos hacerlo con más caos y destrucción. Debemos de enfrentarlo con lo opuesto a su naturaleza para lograr restaurar el equilibrio. Y de entre todos aquellos que pueden descender al mundo las pequeñas Celestia y Luna son quienes mejor cumplen con esa cualidad.

Las palabras cayeron sobre mí como una avalancha de hielo, mis ojos buscaron los de mi hermana e inmediatamente supe por su expresión que lo mismo pasaba por su mente, miramos a nuestros padres cuyos rostros eran un espejo de los nuestros. Como de costumbre la sabia madre de los bisontes tenía razón, pero ahora sus palabras me asustaban. Entonces la atronadora voz de Zmeu se escuchó de nuevo.

-Creo que es buena idea, tiene sentido de hecho. Si, lo mejor para detenerlo es utilizar lo opuesto a él, claro, en caso de que las potrillas estén de acuerdo.

Zmeu miró fijamente a Celestia, mi hermana tomó aire y le devolvió la mirada antes de hablar firmemente.

-¡Lo haré!

Zmeu me miró a mi entonces, mi espíritu cayó rápidamente en el pozo en llamas que son sus ojos, su mirada de fuego pasó rápidamente por todos los rincones de mi mente exponiendo mis deseos, secretos y miedos sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Y tu pequeña?, ¿tienes el mismo fuego que tu hermana?

No pude hablar, sentí una pezuña en mi espalda y me la sacudí molesta. El seguía viéndome, explorando mi ser, jugando conmigo como si fuera insignificante, sin darme ninguna importancia.

-¿Y bien pequeña?, ¿acaso tienes miedo?, ¿solo tu hermana tiene esa fuerza de voluntad?

Fue el colmo, mi ira se desbordó ante las insinuaciones del padre de los dragones. Yo soy igual a mi hermana, ¡el que sea menor en edad no significa nada! Yo descendería y derrotaría a Discord para aliviar el sufrimiento de los mortales. Hablé con una fuerza que pocos saben que tengo dentro de mí.

-¡Yo iré también!, ¡no soy menos valiente o poderosa que Celestia!

Una sonrisa fría se dibujó en el rostro de Zmeu, permitiéndonos ver sus largos y afilados colmillos y el fuego que ardía en el interior de su ser.

-Que así sea entonces, pero sepan esto: si en un año no derrotan a Discord entonces Tifón descenderá y lo detendrá de una forma u otra.

Celestia miró de nuevo a Zmeu directamente a los ojos, me coloqué a su lado para que supiera que estaba con ella hasta el fin.

-No será necesario- Dijo.

-Nosotras lo derrotaremos- terminé yo.

Celestia sonrió llena de orgullo, era la única que lo hacía. Yo por mi parte empecé a reflexionar un poco más en ese momento. Solo había visto a Discord por unos pocos minutos, pero era consciente de su gran poder. Y ahora Celestia y yo lo enfrentaríamos solas. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y estoy segura que todos se dieron cuenta del miedo en mi rostro.

Finalmente nuestros padre se nos acercaron. Mi padre fue el primero en dirigírsenos.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero lamentablemente es la mejor solución disponible. Tengan presente que aunque Discord yo no es nada comparado con su anterior ser aun sigue siendo el caos encarnado, el puede hacer lo que quiera, no se confíen, no den nada por seguro.

Nuestra madre nos rodeó con sus alas de manera cariñosa.

-Sabemos que tienen la fuerza para derrotarlo, recuerden que son hermanas y que unidas son más fuertes que nada en todo este mundo. Busquen dentro de ustedes mismas y encontraran esa fuerza de la que les hablo.

Antes de que partiéramos nuestro padre nos dejó algo muy en claro.

-Una cosa más, su misión es derrotar a Discord. En cuanto lo logren deberán regresar y permitir que los ponies y las demás razas mortales continúen con sus caminos. No deben de interferir directamente con sus vidas excepto cuando sea necesario para cumplir con su misión.

Los abrazamos y nos despedimos, iniciando el largo viaje. Celestia miraba constantemente hacia atrás, me examinaba y me sonreía tratando de darme ánimos. Yo trataba de concentrarme en lo que pasaría cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino. Cuando lo hicimos me quede sin habla, unas nubes rojinegras se retorcían cubriendo una gran extensión, encontramos el ojo de la tormenta de caos y sentimos que Discord se encontraba ahí. El miedo regresó de nuevo a mi mente y mi respiración se alteró. Celestia me sacó de mi trance y me sobresaltó con su voz.

-¿Lista?

Me tomó algo de tiempo ordenar mis pensamientos y recordar porque estábamos ahí. Hice a un lado la incertidumbre y me enfoqué en cumplir nuestra misión y liberar a los mortales del caos.

-Si hermana.

Celestia se lanzó a una velocidad sorprendente y me tomó unos segundos reaccionar y seguirla, pasamos entre las estrellas rápidamente y cruzamos un espacio vacío antes de que pudiéramos tener un breve vistazo del sol, oculto en su mayor parte por la esfera del mundo. Giramos un poco para esquivar la luna y entonces empecé a sentir mucho calor. Noté que el cuerpo de Celestia delante de mí comenzaba a ponerse rojo y miré mis pezuñas para encontrarme con la misma situación. Celestia me miró, en un principio su rostro mostraba preocupación pero luego fue remplazada por una sonrisa orgullosa que me dio ánimos para continuar.

Atravesamos la tormenta y me quede sin palabras realmente había liberado el caos en los alrededores, haciendo que todas las leyes naturales quedaran olvidas, el mundo era una pesadilla ridícula y horrible al mismo tiempo. Lo encontramos, sentado en su horrible trono rodeado de escombros y ruinas. Seguía siendo la criatura repugnante que recordaba, el hecho de ser más débil no disminuía esa aura opresiva y perturbadora que lo rodeaba.

El sonrió, se elevó de su trono y nos habló con una amabilidad que era traicionada por la locura y la malicia en sus ojos

-Bienvenidos a mi hermoso reino mis queridos… ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

Mis miró extrañado, tratando de deducir quienes aramos. Vi a Celestia apretar de nuevo su mandíbula y yo misma sentí como la ira ante las injusticas cometidas ardía dentro de mí. El demonio nos señaló con gesto cansado y nos habló de nuevo.

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes y donde están Imperator Stellarum y Mater Luminis?

Celestia dio un paso hacia adelante, yo me mantuve firme detrás de ella mientras hablaba.

-Somos Luna y Celestia, hemos venido en respuesta a las suplicas de los ponies y te desafiamos en nombre de nuestros padres.

Los labios del demonio se movieron para formar una sonrisa llena de desprecio y nos señaló.

-Oh, ¿Entonces el par de tontos tuvieron bebés?, y por supuesto tienen tanto miedo de mi que decidieron enviar a sus adorables retoños a tratar de detenerme. Muy bien niñas, muéstrenme lo que tienen.

Sin ponernos de acuerdo Celestia y yo nos convertimos en una manifestación física de nuestras esencias, en luz y oscuridad. Nos lanzamos directamente en su contra pero con un movimiento imposiblemente rápido nos esquivó, giramos y cargamos de nuevo lo más rápido que pudimos, y ahí fue cuando todo se derrumbo.

Extendió sus garras y canceló nuestra magia, haciéndonos regresar a nuestra forma habitual. Nos mantenía flotando a su lado e impedía que nos moviéramos. Llamé a mi magia pero no obtuve ningún resultado, traté lo más que pude de zafarme pero era inútil. El volvió a burlarse de nosotras.

-Hey niñas, ¿Qué está en un hoyo en el suelo y es patético?... ¡ustedes!

Bajó las garras y la fuerza nos arrastró hacia abajo. Traté de frenarme pero fue imposible y golpeé el suelo con una fuerza terrible que sacó todo el aire de mis pulmones y me desoriento por unos minutos. Cuando pude enfocarme de nuevo lo primero que noté para mi mayor confusión fue un montón de espagueti en el suelo.

Lo segundo fue que Discord sostenía a Celestia por el cuerno, humo brotándole de la garra con la que lo hacía, su otra garra se acerco lentamente al pecho de mi hermana. No tuve mucho tiempo para reaccionar e invoque un relámpago, esperando que la descarga no lastimara mucho a mi hermana. Me elevé lo más rápido que pude satisfecha al notar que la había liberado.

Él trató de decirme algo pero no lo deje, tomé aire con la boca y deje escapar un grito tan potente como un tornado, obligándolo a retroceder un poco. Mi orgullo fue remplazado por terror cuando noté que no tenía ningún rasguño. Me señaló y me sonrió, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-Hey Luna, tienes una verdadera personalidad electrizante.

Sin darme oportunidad de nada una descarga electica recorrió mi cuerpo, perdí el conocimiento y lo siguiente que sentí fue el impacto sobre el suelo, a los pocos segundos algo me golpeó con gran fuerza lastimándome aun más. Mis sentidos comenzaron a recuperarse y pude escuchar los ecos lejanos de la risa del demonio.

Traté de levantarme y pude ver de manera borrosa a Celestia, de pie junto a mí. Me extrañó que no me ofreciera su pezuña y al no ver a Discord cerca tuve la impresión de que Celestia lo había derrotado. Esa ilusión se borró rápidamente cuando escuche a mi hermana gritar como nunca lo había hecho.

El sonido me regresó rápidamente a la realidad y noté que mi hermana lloraba mientras gritaba, golpeando con gran fuerza el suelo y lastimándose las pezuñas aun más. La frustración me invadió también y miré al cielo tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta pero solo me encontré con las nubes de Discord.

Una gran sombra cruzó el cielo, la seguí con la mirada y vi aterrizar sobre una gran roca cerca de nosotras a un enorme dragón de colorees rojo y dorado. El reptil nos miraba alternadamente, su rostro reflejando curiosidad y desconfianza. Como pude reuní suficientes fuerzas y lo señalé mientras le hablaba a Celestia.

-¿Tia?

Ella me miró y después siguió la dirección de mi pezuña, movió su cuerpo tembloroso y débil para ponerse entre el reptil y yo mientras este bajaba de la roca de un salto, provocando un estremecimiento en el suelo al aterrizar, después inclinó la cabeza y nos habló.

-Mi nombre es Antares Cola Llameante, el amigo de los ponies. ¿Quiénes y qué demonios son ustedes?


	3. Luz- Parte Dos

**Armonía**

**Capitulo 3**

**Luz.- Parte Dos.**

Recuerdos…

Aun recuerdo mi primer encuentro con Antares, recuerdo su tamaño que ya era impresionante en aquel entonces, capaz de aplastarnos sin problemas con una sola de sus descomunales garras, sus escamas rojo brillantes en todo su cuerpo excepto en el pecho, donde eran doradas al igual que sus dos largos cuernos y la cresta y púas que le recorrían toda la espalda hasta llegar a la cola, que terminaba en dos esferas de hueso recubiertas de púas cortas.

Nos miraba penetrantemente, como si buscara algo dentro de nosotras. Traté de mantenerme firme entre él y Luna pero la batalla con Discord me había dejado débil tanto física como mentalmente.

-¿Quiénes y que rayos son ustedes?- Nos volvió a preguntar.

Miré a Luna, tratando de decidir cuál era el mejor curso de acción a seguir. Mi hermanita no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que las mías y su mirada me indicó que estaba tan perdida como yo.

El dragón comenzó a acercársenos rápidamente, el cuello extendido y paralelo al suelo, los ojos entrecerrados y con movimientos similares a los de un gato que asecha a su presa.

-¡Alto ahí!- le grité –No te acerques mas o…

-¿O qué?- me interrumpió –Tienes cinco segundos para contestar o las cocinare vivas a las dos.

La amenaza de ser quemada realmente no significaba nada para mí, pero definitivamente Luna no podría resistir ninguna clase de fuego en el estado en el que se encontraba. Decidí responderle al dragón.

-Yo soy Celestia, ella es mi hermana menor Luna, eso responde a tu primera pregunta. Respecto a la segunda no se a que te refieres.

Antares bufó y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de nosotras.

-A lo que me refiero es que son diferentes a cualquier cosa que haya visto, y he visto mucho: ponies, grifos, lobos, bisontes, windigos, diamond dogs. ¿Qué son?, ¿otro monstruo creado por Discord?

Eso me enfureció y reavivó las llamas de mi orgullo destrozado.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡nosotras venimos a derrotar a Discord y librar a los mortales de su tiranía!

El dragón parpadeó incrédulo y después se burló de nosotras abiertamente con largas carcajadas.

-¿Derrotar a Discord?, ¿Dos potras como ustedes?, ya veo lo bien que resultó.

Su tono se volvió más serio repentinamente.

-¿Y de donde han "venido"?

Luna se movió a un lado mío y se apoyó en mí.

-No tenemos porque responderte nada, bestia.- le dijo.

El dragón bufó, después se dio vuelta y comenzó a revisar el área, como si buscara algo. Yo miré a Luna y me disponía a dar un paso cuando él habló de nuevo, sin mirarnos.

-Muévanse y lo lamentaran.

Me sorprendió que notara mi pequeño movimiento aun cuando obviamente su atención estaba centrada en otra cosa. Finalmente se detuvo, levantó un viejo tronco seco y mientras lo giraba entre una de sus garras la otra se calentó hasta quedar al rojo vivo. Utilizó una de su uñas para escribir sobre el tronco y luego lo quemó con llamas de su boca, las cenizas esparciéndose en el viento.

Varios minutos después sucedió algo que me sorprendió: Antares levantó su labio superior izquierdo y dejó escapar una voluta de humo que se materializó en forma de un muy maltratado trozo de pergamino. El dragón lo sostuvo muy cerca de sus ojos refunfuñando. Jamás había visto magia de ese tipo y la curiosidad me venció.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunté

Continuó leyendo sin mirarme.

-Solo los dragones de mi familia pueden hacerlo niña. Bien, parece que Sharp Steel quiere verlas.

Miré a Luna, que se lamió los labios y trató de extender las alas.

-Necesitamos un lugar donde descansar y pensar que es lo que vamos a hacer a continuación.- Me dijo.

-El se presentó como "el amigo de los ponies"- Terminé yo y ambas asentimos.

-Muy bien Antares, iremos contigo.

El dragón se encogió de hombros.

-No les estaba preguntando si vendrían. En fin, andando que el camino es largo.

Me acerqué extrañada.

-¿No vamos a volar?

-No si quieres llamar la atención de Discord, tal vez decida regresar a terminar lo que empezó, sobre todo si yo estoy con ustedes.

Iniciamos el viaje y avanzamos penosa y lentamente por el bizarro paisaje. Antares se movía despacio no por consideración a nuestro estado, sino porque analizaba el terreno con sumo cuidado, en más de una ocasión tuvimos que retroceder sobre nuestros pasos para sortear algún obstáculo que de acuerdo al dragón no se encontraba ahí unas horas antes.

Llegamos a un campo lleno de rocas blancas y rápidamente me di cuenta que eran ruinas de una gran ciudad, al preguntarle a nuestro guía este simplemente se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Es lo que queda de Estratopolis, Discord disolvió las nubes, más de quinientos metros de caída libre, no fue agradable.

Miré el campo lleno de escombros, restos de columnas, dinteles y estatuas cubiertos de hiedras, algunos flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió con los habitantes?- pregunté.

-La mayoría murió, ¿Qué mas esperabas cuando los cimientos de una ciudad flotante desaparecen repentinamente?, solo sobrevivieron los que estaban fuera de los edificios, que eran muy pocos.

Avanzamos por horas, aquí y allá viendo cosas extrañas y bizarras. Finalmente escalamos una colina compuesta en su mayor parte por almohadas rellenas de piedras. Desde la cima vi por primera vez a los ponies. Tan parecidos pero diferentes a nosotras, rápidamente identifique a los tres grupos que había sentido antes. Sin embargo lo que más me impactó fue su aspecto: abatidos, la mirada vacía y sin esperanza, cubiertos de suciedad y desnutridos, inmediatamente mi odio hacia Discord se encendió de nuevo al mismo tiempo que las ganas de llorar.

Estaban en un campo abierto, había unas veinte o treinta chozas pequeñas hechas con escombros y materiales de desecho. A las afueras del campamento había un trozo de tierra arado donde crecían unas cuantas plantas raquíticas.

Seguimos a Antares, los ponies dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a nosotros observándonos fijamente y rápidamente se formó alrededor un círculo que murmuraba y nos señalaba con asombro.

Llegamos a la choza más grande donde ya nos estaban esperando tres ponies. Había un joven pegaso de pelaje y ojos cafés y de crin negra, cutie mark un nube pequeña, junto a él estaba un unicornio mayor, de pelaje gris y crin y ojos azul hielo, su cutie mark una espada. Junto a ellos se encontraba una unicornio anciana de color crema y crin ya gris pero aun con unos cuantos mechones rosas y unos ojos verdes muy vivaces, su cutie mark un libro abierto.

El unicornio gris inclinó su cabeza a Antares y este se dio vuelta.

-Muy bien, todos tienen mejores cosas que hacer. No quiero atrapar a nadie tratando de espiar o lo mandaré a recolectar zarzas.

Esto fue suficiente para que el resto de los ponies se alejara apresuradamente, aunque aun nos miraban de reojo constantemente y nos señalaban sin cesar. Sin decir una sola palabra los tres ponies abrieron la puerta de la choza, que era básicamente un trozo de madera que obviamente había pertenecido a una pieza mucho más grande. Con un movimiento de la cabeza el unicornio gris nos indicó que entráramos, miré a Luna y esta se encogió de hombros, decidí entrar en la choza.

Adentro había un montón de paja, una mesa que era el trozo faltante de la puerta apoyada sobre cuatro rocas, una vieja armadura arrumbada en un rincón y una vasija rota donde había almacenado heno seco. Hubo un pequeño estremecimiento, una parte del techo fue removido y Antares asomó uno de sus enormes ojos por la abertura.

Luna y yo entramos un poco asustadas, tras de nosotras entraron los tres ponies y cerraron la puerta, dejando la choza bastante oscura. Los tres ponies se sentaron a la mesa enfrente de nosotras. Yo me sentía muy nerviosa, siguiendo el consejo de nuestros padres y pensando que solo descenderíamos, derrotaríamos a Discord y regresaríamos a nuestro hogar nunca pensé en hablar con los ponies por más curiosidad que esto me despertara.

Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando el unicornio gris habló repentinamente.

-Antares, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada respecto a su aspecto?

-Les dije que eran raras- Contestó el dragón.

El unicornio se llevó una pezuña a la sien, fue el turno de la unicornio anciana de hablar.

-¿Has leído los textos sagrados Antares?

-Si estuvieran escritos en algo lo suficientemente grande para poder leerlo sin quedarme ciego ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace siglos.

Esa parte de la conversación me dio una pista de porque nuestro aspecto pareció impresionarlos tanto, tal vez no sabían quienes éramos, pero sin dudas conocían de alguna forma a nuestros padres, y aunque Luna y yo no somos tan majestuosas como lo son ellos tenemos cierto parecido. Trate de sonreírles y explicar nuestra situación.

-Creo que entiendo lo que está pasando aquí, permítanos presentarnos: Ella es mi hermana Luna y yo soy Celestia, fuimos enviadas para detener a Discord por nuestros padres, Imperator…

Fui interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que dio el pegaso en la mesa con una de sus pezuñas.

-No pronunciamos los nombres de los titanes en voz alta, es un sacrilegio y una falta de respeto. Si quieren referirse a los creadores de los ponies deberán nombrarlos como Emperador de las Estrellas y Madre de la Luz.

Me recuperé del susto y continué hablando.

-Bien, como les decía. Fuimos enviadas por… ¿los titanes?, a derrotar a Discord y aliviar el sufrimiento de los mortales.

Dije las palabras con orgullo, pero la realidad de la situación me golpeó de nuevo. Esa era nuestra misión, pero habíamos sido humillantemente derrotadas y ahora los mortales a quienes habíamos venido a salvar nos miraban con recelo. Antares volvió a hablar.

-Para mí son mas de esas asquerosas quimeras que Discord crea cuando está aburrido. Tomó algunos pobres ponies y los mezcló todos, y esa historia me recuerda demasiado a Bright Day.

Luna lo interrumpió.

-¿Bright Day?

Fue la unicornio vieja quien le respondió.

-Hace diez años un joven pegaso apareció con una espada mágica que repelía la magia de Discord, convenció a una gran cantidad de ponies de seguirlo y revelarse. Resultó ser un cuerpo sin vida que Discord animó con algún tipo de magia retorcida, los ponies que lo siguieron regresaron a los pocos meses, pero todos estaban… 'grises'.

Antares habló de nuevo.

-Así que es simple, toma unos cuantos ponies, los mezcla, los golpea un poco para que parezca que realmente lo enfrentaron y deja que los encontremos para repetir el truco de nuevo.

Nuevamente me sentí enormemente ofendida ante el atrevimiento del dragón de pensar que éramos parte de algún plan o creación de Discord y me levanté golpeando de manera violenta la mesa.

-¡Maldito reptil irrespetuoso!, ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Solo pude notar una serie de rápidos movimientos y cuando me di cuenta el pegaso había extraído una pequeña lanza de algún lugar debajo de la mesa y me apuntaba con ella al pecho, el cuerno del unicornio brillaba y aunque no podía moverme vi en el reflejo de los ojos de Luna que había una espada flotando a escasos centímetros de mi nuca. Luna tampoco estaba libre, sentí una gran acumulación de magia en el cuerno de la unicornio, aunque este no brillaba, el cual apuntaba directamente a mi hermana. Fue la unicornio anciana quien habló de nuevo.

-Bien, bien, no nos pongamos agresivos innecesariamente. Antares, sabes que a Discord le aburre repetir sus 'bromas', además de que no veo malicia en los ojos de estas potrillas. ¿Así que porque no nos tranquilizamos y presentamos?

Señaló al pegaso.

-El es Dark Cloud, es un poco impulsivo pero buen potro.

Siguió con el unicornio gris.

-El es Sharp Steel…

-Rey de Equestria- Interrumpió Dark Cloud, lo cual provocó un gruñido por parte del unicornio y una risita por parte de Antares, la unicornio continuó.

-Claro claro, rey de Equestria, yo soy Little Light. ¿Celestia y Luna verdad?, ¿realmente fueron enviadas por los titanes?, tenemos muchas preguntas.

Sharp Steel se sentó de nuevo y retiró su espada de mi nuca, Dark Cloud tardó un poco más en regresar a su posición. Sharp Steel continúo hablando.

-Sí, tenemos muchas preguntas, ¿Qué es Discord?, ¿Por qué hace esto?

Dark Cloud lo interrumpió.

-Sé que es pecado cuestionar la sabiduría de los titanes, pero ¿Por qué tardaron tantos años en hacer algo?, ¿Por qué nos abandonaron y dejaron que sufriéramos de ese modo?

-Discord es el caos encarnado- contesté –Respecto a porque hace esto, no sé muy bien, pero aparentemente disfruta con el sufrimiento de otros. No sé muy bien de donde vino. La primera vez que lo vimos fue hace muchos siglos cuando era mucho más poderoso y terrible, hubo una batalla entre él y los creadores, le arrancaron la mayor parte de su poder y lo encerraron en algún lugar del mundo. Respecto a lo último ellos esperaban que los mortales pudieran manejarlo sin necesidad de ayuda.

Antares bufó.

-Si claro, como si el viejo Starswirl o Clover siguieran aquí, solo quedó yo y no soy de mucha ayuda.

Por primera vez noté algo diferente en la mirada del dragón que burla o desconfianza: frustración y nostalgia. Además de que Luna pareció reaccionar a uno de los nombres.

Little Light asintió.

-Creo que eso es suficiente por ahora, veo que están cansadas y necesitan reponerse de sus heridas, ¿Por qué no se quedan conmigo y luego vemos que hacer?

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó Sharp Steel.

-Obsérvalas bien, ¿Te parece que van a dañar a alguien?

Suspiré y miré de nuevo a Luna, ciertamente nuestro aspecto en ese momento no era de lo más intimidante. Los otros dos ponies asintieron lentamente y Little light sonrió.

-Perfecto, vengan pequeñas.

Me sentí un poco incomoda al ser llamada pequeña, pero supuse que al ser ella bastante mayor y Luna yo vernos jóvenes no podía evitarlo. Entonces Luna recordó un punto muy importante y miró a Antares.

-Hay algo mas, el… creador de los dragones dijo que si en un año mi hermana y yo no derrotábamos a Discord el enviaría a uno de sus hijos a comandar a los dragones en una guerra santa.

Antares gruñó y comenzó a recitar.

-"Escucha atento, hijo del fuego y de la gloria, cuando los sabios ancianos convoquen a una guerra santa por mandato divino acude gozoso y libera tu furia contra tus enemigos, que no te importe nada: golpea, rasga, corta, muerde y sobretodo quema, no te detengas hasta que el suave abrazo de la gloriosa muerte en batalla llegue a ti o lo único que quede de tus enemigos sean sus cenizas en un paisaje carbonizado." Una guerra santa es un verdadero problema, podrían reunir hasta cien dragones que fácilmente quemarían todo lo que hay desde el trono de Discord hasta los lagos salados del este. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber cuándo ha pasado un año?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Luna -¿No pueden medir el paso del tiempo?

Little Light intervino.

-Mi niña, ni siquiera sabemos si es de día o de noche, de todas las pobres almas atrapadas en las tierras del caos solo Antares ha visto alguna vez el sol o la luna y solo sabemos que probablemente han pasado siglos desde la aparición de Discord pero no sabemos cuántos.

Luna me miró un poco confundida, ambas cerramos los ojos y tanteamos el éter en busca de nuestros astros. Jamás me había costado tanto trabajo encontrar el sol y comprendí porque los ponies habían perdido conexión con él, finalmente lo sentí, lejano pero acercándose.

-Deben de faltar unas dos o tres horas para el amanecer.

Luna asintió confirmando mi idea. Antares volvió a su antigua forma de ser.

-Fantástico, si no derrotan a Discord por lo menos tenemos dos relojes.

Antes de que pudiera responderle sentí como la magia de Little Light me empujaba suavemente fuera de la choza.

-Bueno, bueno suficiente charla, las niñas tienen que descansar.

Nos sacó rápidamente de la choza y nos condujo a través del campamento hasta una choza más pequeña que en la que habíamos estado antes. Abrió con trabajos la pequeña puerta y Luna y yo tuvimos que agacharnos para poder entrar. El interior era aun más austero que el de la choza anterior y solo había un montón de paja y una vasija rota medio llena de heno. Me llenó de curiosidad el hecho de que a diferencia de la otra esta tuviera piso de piedra.

Little Light tomó el montón de paja y lo dividió en tres.

-Bueno, una cómoda cama para las señoritas, ¿ahora porque no vamos a todas a dormir?

Luna y yo miramos desconfiadas los pequeños montículos los cuales estábamos seguras no nos protegerían mucho de la fría y dura roca. Luna suspiró y como pudo se acostó sobre su montón. Yo le sonreí a Little Light.

-Yo me quedare despierta un poco más para asegurarme que el sol siga su órbita.

Los ojos de la vieja unicornio se abrieron enormemente y se iluminaron

-¿Cómo?, ¿Entonces es verdad lo que Antares nos dijo?, ¿los unicornios pueden mover el sol y la luna?, necesitas hablarme más de eso después, cuando despierte.

Se recostó y no tardó mucho en dormirse, aunque Luna tenía los ojos cerrados supe que no podía conciliar el sueño y asumí que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar. Yo por mi parte me asomé por una de las aberturas de las paredes y pude observar a los ponies que se preparaban para dormir también.

Me pareció extraño que fueran a dormir cuando el amanecer estaba cerca, mire al cielo y noté que seguía igual que cuando Luna y yo llegamos y recordé las palabras de Little Light. Desde la llegada de Discord, hacia quinientos años, nadie más que Antares había visto el sol o la luna. Desde entonces las vidas de los ponies y de cualquier otro ser que viviera en "las tierras del caos" habían sido tal y como yo estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Puse al sol en la posición correcta y me eché sobre mi pequeño montón, tal como lo había sospechado no servía de mucho, pero era mejor que nada. A pesar de mis preocupaciones y lo incomodo de la cama el cansancio me venció y cerré los ojos.

Al abrirlos me encontré sola en la choza, me levanté lo más rápido que pude y al salir vi a Little Light sentada y utilizando su magia para separar unas hierbas secas en dos montones, antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me habló sin mirarme.

-Para tener tantas dudas acerca de tu cama debiste encontrarla bastante cómoda, dormiste por horas.

Di un par de pasos para atrás.

-Yo… yo no dije nada de la cama.

Finalmente me miró y me sonrió.

-Pero viste con malos ojos el montón y estas avergonzada, ¿cierto?

Me sorprendió que una mortal pudiera leerme con tanta facilidad, traté de sentir si estaba utilizando algún tipo de magia pero no fue así. La anciana se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la choza.

-Tu hermana aun tenía unos cuantos golpes muy feos, así que la mandé a visitar a Last Wind. Sígueme, tengo algo que mostrarte.

La seguí intrigada y un poco impaciente de regreso al interior de la choza. Utilizando su magia movió la vasija rota, después levantó una piedra del piso, más delgada de lo que se veía originalmente.

Me mostró una pequeña escalera que daba acceso a una habitación completamente oscura debajo del piso de piedra. Descendió por ella lentamente indicándome con su cabeza que la siguiera.

Mi paciencia se encontraba al límite, era necesario que encontrara a Luna y cuanto antes buscáramos a Discord de nuevo, sin embargo la seguí y baje por la escalera con muchos problemas. Su cuerno se iluminó y produjo una pequeña llama que utilizó para encender una antorcha. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. El lugar era enorme, mucho más grande que la cabaña en la que nos habían interrogado al llegar al campamento, y estaba llena de libros, decenas y decenas de libros en las paredes, en improvisadas estanterías o simplemente apilados en el piso.

Escuché un ruido suave y para mi mayor sorpresa un ave de hermoso plumaje rojo y anaranjado brillante voló desde atrás de una estantería, revoloteo un par de veces alrededor mío y se posó en mi lomo, encajándome un poco sus garras.

-Bien, parece que le agradas– dijo Little Light –Su nombre es Philomena, ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, literalmente, es un fénix. Pero no te dejes engañar por su apariencia de niña buena, tiene un sentido del humor bastante peculiar.

Observé intrigada los libros, olvidándome un poco del enorme pájaro en mi espalda.

-¿De dónde salieron estos?, ¿los escribieron aquí? creí que ya no quedaba nada del periodo antes de la llegada de Discord.

Little Light Empezó a moverse entre los libros, seleccionando.

-Mi familia se ha dedicado desde siempre a buscar entre las ruinas, rescatando cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil. Obviamente nos enfocamos más en los libros. Los Lulamoon somos descendientes de los consejeros arcanos del último rey de Equestria, quienes a su vez eran descendientes de Starswirl el barbado y Clover el astuto. Listo, creo que con estos son suficientes para empezar.

-¿Qué son estos?- pregunté mientras le ayudaba con la gran cantidad de libros.

-Libros de magia por supuesto. Se nota que tienes facilidad niña, estoy segura que podrás aprender una cosa o dos de estos vejestorios.

Sonreí y comencé a leerlos, mi primera impresión fue que Little Light me estaba proporcionando las herramientas para derrotar a Discord, hechizos poderosos creados por grandes unicornios magos del pasado. Sin embargo mientras leía los libros mi impaciencia regresó más fuerte que antes.

Eran hechizos comunes, control del clima en regiones pequeñas, acelerar el desarrollo de las plantas, solo una pérdida de tiempo.

-Estos hechizos no sirven, son demasiado simples.

-¿Sabes conjurarlos?- me preguntó la anciana.

-No, pero…

-Entonces sigue estudiando.

Derrumbé la torre de libros con mi pezuña y me levanté rápidamente, asustando al fénix que seguía en mi espalda.

-¿Qué tontería es esta?- grité- ¿Acaso no escuchaste ayer?, ¡tenemos poco tiempo para derrotar a Discord!, ¡Luna y yo deberíamos estar afuera en este momento, desafiándolo!

-Y supongo que mientras estabas dormida encontraste lo que te hace falta para vencerlo.

Apreté mi mandíbula, estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo pero Little Light no me dejó continuar.

-No lo sabes, ¿verdad?, aun no sabes cómo van a derrotar a Discord. No lo encontraras en ningún libro que exista en el mundo, si así fuera ya lo hubiéramos hecho yo o cualquier miembro de mi familia, pero tengo la confianza de que tú y tu hermana lo descubrirán. Sin embargo todos los que viven en el campamento tienen que hacer algo para ayudar a la supervivencia y mientras tú y Luna descubren el secreto van a ayudar como todos los ponies.

-Tienes mucha magia dentro de ti, más magia que cien dragones juntos. Pero tener tanta magia no es un privilegio, es una responsabilidad. El deber de un unicornio es utilizar su magia para ayudar a los ponies.

Tomó un de los libros y me lo puso enfrente de nuevo.

-Starswirl una vez dijo: "Al final del día que le sirve mas a un unicornio ¿un hechizo que le permita dividir una montaña y vencer a sus enemigos o uno que le permita partir el pan y compartirlo con sus amigos?" la chispa de la magia, ya sea pequeña como en mi caso o grande como en mis antepasados, es el don más grande que puede recibir un unicornio, pero solo porque le permite ser de utilidad a sus hermanos ponies.

Miré de nuevo el hechizo frente a mí, como fertilizar el suelo. Recordé la cosecha raquítica, el heno seco almacenado y los ponies desnutridos. Suspiré y comencé a repasar las runas del hechizo.


	4. Oscuridad- Parte Dos

**Armonía**

**Capitulo 4.**

**Oscuridad.- Parte Dos.**

Recuerdos…

Mis memorias de lo que sucedió inmediatamente después del primer enfrentamiento que tuvimos Celestia y yo contra Discord son borrosas y distantes. Recuerdo la presencia de un gran dragón rojo y dorado que nos miraba acusadoramente y nos preguntaba quienes y que éramos.

Celestia me miró buscando algún consejo o idea acerca de que hacer pero el estado en el que la batalla me había dejado y el hecho de que la bestia se acercaba rápidamente en una obvia postura de ataque me nublaba la mente.

-¿Quiénes y que rayos son ustedes?- Rugió de nuevo.

Celestia se afianzó lo mejor que pudo en el suelo y bajó su cabeza apuntándole con su cuerno, a pesar de que mi hermana trataba de dar una apariencia de fuerza y determinación era obvio que en realidad su estado era todo lo contrario.

-¡Alto ahí!- le gritó al dragón–No te acerques mas o…

-¿O qué?- La interrumpió –Tienes cinco segundos para contestar o las cocinare vivas a las dos.

Celestia tragó saliva y adquirió una posición más pacífica, yo me acerqué lo más que pude a ella, esperando que un poco de su resistencia natural al fuego y el calor me protegiera. Mi hermana me miró de nuevo y suspiró antes de contestarle al dragón.

-Yo soy Celestia, ella es mi hermana menor Luna, eso responde a tu primera pregunta. Respecto a la segunda no se a que te refieres.

El dragón bufó y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de nosotras, observándonos fieramente con su poderosa mirada, no muy diferente cuando el creador de esa raza de reptiles nos evaluaba antes de que descendiéramos.

-A lo que me refiero es que son diferentes a cualquier cosa que haya visto, y he visto mucho: ponies, grifos, lobos, bisontes, Windigos, Diamond Dogs. ¿Qué son?, ¿otro monstruo creado por Discord?

Celestia perdió la paciencia de nuevo y gritó, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Espero que algún día mi hermana pueda controlar esos cambios de humor y ser un poco más paciente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡nosotras venimos a derrotar a Discord y librar a los mortales de su tiranía!

Mi mente aun no debía de terminar de aclararse por completo ya que noté rápidamente la ironía que surgía de las palabras de Celestia y nuestra situación actual, y no fui la única que se dio cuenta ya que el dragón comenzó a reírse abiertamente.

-¿Derrotar a Discord?, ¿Dos potras como ustedes?, ya veo lo bien que resultó, ¿Y de donde han "Venido"?

Finalmente me recupere lo suficiente como para hablar y me coloque a un lado de Celestia y le respondí al dragón.

-No tenemos porque responderte nada, bestia.

El reptil simplemente se encogió de hombros y me dio la impresión de que se había olvidado de nosotras ya que comenzó a revisar los escombros del lugar. Celestia y yo nos miramos confundidas pero en cuanto mi hermana mayor quiso dar un paso la bestia nos amenazo de nuevo.

Deje de ponerle atención al dragón, que por el momento no parecía ser alguna amenaza, y comencé a reflexionar. Inmediatamente sentí dolor en mi espalda donde algo me había golpeado cuando estaba inconsciente. Apreté mi mandíbula al recordar que mi intento de ayudar a mi hermana había terminado lastimándola a ella y poniéndome a mi misma en un gran peligro del que como de costumbre Celestia tuvo que rescatarme.

Estaba perdida en esos pensamientos cuando escuché que Celestia hablo de nuevo, se acercaba con una expresión llena de curiosidad al dragón el cual sostenía un trozo muy maltratado pergamino frente a sus ojos y le respondió a la pregunta Celestia sin dejar de leer.

-Solo los dragones de mi familia pueden hacerlo niña. Bien, parece que Sharp Steel quiere verlas.

Celestia me miró, había alguien más en ese desierto de caos y quería vernos. Traté de extender mis alas pero una punzada de dolor recorrió mi espalda.

-Necesitamos un lugar donde descansar y pensar que es lo que vamos a hacer a continuación.- Le comenté a mi hermana.

-El se presentó como "el amigo de los ponies"- Terminó ella y nos pusimos de acuerdo sin decir una sola palabra mas.

-Muy bien Antares, iremos contigo.- le contestó Celestia. Me perdí un poco al darme cuenta por primera vez del nombre del dragón, me daba la impresión de haberlo escuchado antes en algún lado pero mi memoria no funcionaba muy bien en esos momentos.

Debió de pasar algo porque escuche a Celestia decir la palabra "volar" en un tono preocupado, de nuevo solo pude entender la respuesta que le dio Antares.

-No si quieres llamar la atención de Discord, tal vez decida regresar a terminar lo que empezó, sobre todo si yo estoy con ustedes.

Suspire aliviada, ya que eso significaba que no forzaría mi espalda arriesgándome a lastimarme más. La segunda parte de la respuesta llamo mi atención y confirmaba que Antares se oponía a Discord. Avanzamos lentamente por lo que después supe eran llamadas las tierras del caos. Antares refunfuñaba y maldecía, ya que aparentemente el camino no era el mismo por el cual había llegado al lugar en el que pelamos con Discord.

Llegamos a un campo cubierto de ruinas de una ciudad, Celestia le preguntó a Antares acerca de los antiguos escombros, que eran los restos de una ciudad en el cielo. Cuando mi hermana le preguntó acerca de los habitantes del lugar yo obtuve la respuesta.

Debajo de los restos de una columna y cubierto por enredaderas y medio enterrado en el suelo descubrí el esqueleto de una criatura pequeña, pude ver lo que quedaba del cráneo y de las patas delanteras terminadas en pezuñas y los restos de un ala. Aunque no quería seguir viendo ese espectáculo no podía apartar mi vista, solo hasta que escuche a Antares maldecir de nuevo pude salir de mi trance y me esforcé por alcanzar al dragón y a mi hermana.

Seguimos avanzando por el paisaje surrealista, finalmente escalamos una colina que consistía en un montón de almohadas rellenas de piedras y desde la parte más alta vi por primera vez a los ponies. Las tres clases que mi hermana y yo habíamos presentido estaban ahí, moviéndose penosamente entre chozas construidas con cualquier material que estuviera a la mano.

Mi corazón se sintió traspasado por su deplorable aspecto, sucios, delgados y lo peor de todo, con la vista vacía, sin sueños, sin esperanzas. Sentí que una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla y pude ver a Celestia apretar las mandíbulas y respirar agitadamente.

Avanzamos por el campamento siguiendo al dragón mientras los ponies se reunían a nuestro alrededor y nos señalaban. Estuve muy tentada a quedarme atrás y observarlos también, encontrar en que nos parecíamos y en que éramos diferentes además de lo obvio, pero Celestia y Antares continuaron sin detenerse.

Llegamos a una choza más grande donde tres ponies, un pegaso joven, un unicornio maduro y una unicornio ya anciana nos estaban esperando. El unicornio, de color gris, le hiso una señal a Antares con la cabeza y este alejó a el gran grupo de curiosos amenazándolos con obligarlos a recolectar zarzas.

Abrieron la puerta de la choza y el unicornio nos indicó con un movimiento de la cabeza que entráramos, Celestia me miró y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, ella imitó mi gesto y las dos entramos. Dentro de la oscura choza solo había algo que pudiera considerarse remotamente como un mueble, una mesa improvisada con rocas y un trozo de madera, pude ver paja en un rincón y una armadura oxidándose en otro.

Los tres ponies se sentaron a la mesa y Antares removió una parte del techo por donde asomó uno de sus enormes ojos. Me sentía un poco incomoda tanto por la pelea como por la caminata y a eso se sumo la mirada acusadora de los tres ponies y el dragón. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el unicornio gris me ganó la palabra.

-Antares, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada respecto a su aspecto?

Pude ver el enorme ojo del dragón parpadear.

-Les dije que eran raras.

Ambos unicornios reaccionaron mostrando que ese tipo de respuestas eran comunes de Antares, el unicornio gris se llevó una pezuña a la sien y suspiró mientras la unicornio anciana sonrió ligeramente y le habló al reptil.

-¿Has leído los textos sagrados Antares?

El dragón contestó con un tono molesto.

-Si estuvieran escritos en algo lo suficientemente grande para poder leerlo sin quedarme ciego ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace siglos.

Al oír esto Celestia sonrió y empezó a hablar de manera más animada.

-Creo que entiendo lo que está pasando aquí, permítanos presentarnos: Ella es mi hermana Luna y yo soy Celestia, fuimos enviadas para detener a Discord por nuestros padres, Imperator…

El pegaso se levantó violentamente y golpeó la mesa con gran fuerza, interrumpiendo as mi hermana y haciéndome brincar del susto.

-No pronunciamos los nombres de los titanes en voz alta, es un sacrilegio y una falta de respeto. Si quieren referirse a los creadores de los ponies deberán nombrarlos como Emperador de las Estrellas y Madre de la Luz.

Celestia también se había asustado por ser interrumpida de esa manera, me sorprendió el control que mostró al no responder de la misma forma, inclusive yo sentía que la indignación comenzaba a acumularse dentro de mí, puedo tolerar un poco más que ella, pero al final somos hermanas y yo también llegó a explotar. Mi hermana continuó hablando.

-Bien, como les decía. Fuimos enviadas por… ¿los titanes?, a derrotar a Discord y aliviar el sufrimiento de los mortales.

Dijo esas palabras con orgullo y terminó su declaración con una sonrisa, por mi parte suspiré y negué con la cabeza. Pude ver la sonrisa de Celestia desaparecer lentamente mientras recordaba que habíamos fallado vergonzosamente en nuestra misión. Nuevamente Antares intervino con su tono despectivo que lo caracterizaba.

-Para mí son mas de esas asquerosas quimeras que Discord crea cuando está aburrido. Tomó algunos pobres ponies y los mezclo todos, y esa historia me recuerda demasiado a Bright Day.

El nombre me llamó la atención y hable en voz alta sin querer, preguntando por él. Fue la encorvada unicornio quien me respondió.

-Hace diez años un joven pegaso apareció con una espada mágica que repelía la magia de Discord, convenció a una gran cantidad de ponies de seguirlo y revelarse. Resultó ser un cuerpo sin vida que Discord animó con algún tipo de magia retorcida, los ponies que lo siguieron regresaron a los pocos meses, pero todos estaban… 'grises'.

Antares habló de nuevo.

-Así que es simple, toma unos cuantos ponies, los mezcla, los golpea un poco para que parezca que realmente lo enfrentaron y deja que los encontremos para repetir el truco de nuevo.

Vi como Celestia se levantaba y golpeaba la mesa con fuerza maldiciendo a Antares, antes de que ambas nos diéramos cuenta el pegaso sacó de debajo de la mesa una lanza y la apuntó al pecho de mi hermana, desde el montón de paja detrás de nosotras salió flotando una espada rodeada de un aura gris que se colocó en la nuca de Celestia. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando note que mi hermana miraba a la unicornio anciana, quien apuntaba su cuerno hacia a mí.

Fue precisamente la anciana quien rompió la tención, sugiriendo que nos calmáramos y presentando a los tres ponies: Dark Cloud, el pegaso, Sharp Steel, el unicornio a quien Dark Cloud insistió en llamar rey, y ella misma, Little Light.

Sharp Steel tomó la palabra.

-Sí, tenemos muchas preguntas, ¿Qué es Discord?, ¿Por qué hace esto?

Dark Cloud interrumpió las palabras del unicornio.

-Sé que es pecado cuestionar la sabiduría de los titanes, pero ¿Por qué tardaron tantos años en hacer algo?, ¿Por qué nos abandonaron y dejaron que sufriéramos de ese modo?

Celestia les contestó lo mejor que pudo, ante la mención de que los creadores habían esperado que los mortales pudieran enfrentarlos solos Antares bufó.

-Si claro, como si el viejo Starswirl o Clover siguieran aquí, solo quedó yo y no soy de mucha ayuda.

El oír ese nombre inmediatamente disparó mi memoria, cuando le susurraba en sueños al unicornio llamado Starswirl noté que los nombres Clover y Antares guardaban un lugar especial en su corazón. Me llené de curiosidad y deseos de preguntarle al dragón acerca de ese unicornio y de que era realmente el cometa rojo, pero decidí esperar a que se presentara una mejor ocasión.

Me sorprendí cuando Little Light nos invitó a mi hermana y a mí a descansar en su choza. Cuando Sharp Steel le dijo que no estaba muy seguro de esa idea la unicornio simplemente se limitó a señalar nuestro deplorable aspecto como prueba de que no íbamos a lastimar a nadie. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir miré de nuevo a Antares y recordé algo muy importante.

-Hay algo mas, el… creador de los dragones dijo que si en un año mi hermana y yo no derrotábamos a Discord el enviaría a uno de sus hijos a comandar a los dragones en una guerra santa.

Antares nos miro preocupado y comenzó a recitar.

-"Escucha atento, hijo del fuego y de la gloria, cuando los sabios ancianos convoquen a una guerra santa por mandato divino acude gozoso y libera tu furia contra tus enemigos, que no te importe nada: golpea, rasga, corta, muerde y sobretodo quema, no te detengas hasta que el suave abrazo de la gloriosa muerte en batalla llegue a ti o lo único que quede de tus enemigos sea sus cenizas en un paisaje carbonizado." Una guerra santa es un verdadero problema, podrían reunir hasta cien dragones que fácilmente quemarían todo lo que hay desde el trono de Discord hasta los lagos salados del este. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber cuándo ha pasado un año?

Eso último me sonó muy extraño así que pregunte si no podían medir el paso del tiempo, Little light me dijo que ni siquiera sabían si era de día o de noche, que excepto por Antares nadie había visto el sol y la luna y que no sabían hacia cuanto tiempo Discord estaba en el poder.

Celestia y yo buscamos por el éter el sol y la luna. Ni siquiera cuando mi padre me dio la tarea de guiarla me había costado tanto trabajo encontrarla. La luna ya se estaba ocultando y seria solo cuestión de horas para que el sol apareciera sobre el horizonte, claro que sería imposible verlo con esas nubes de un negro rojizo que proyectaban una luz malsana.

Celestia y yo informamos de esto a los tres ponies y al dragón, Antares volvió a burlarse de nosotras pero antes de que Celestia pudiera responderle Little Light nos saco de ahí.

Nos llevo a su choza, mucho más pequeña y con piso de piedra. Ahí adentro Little Light dividió el heno en tres montones.

-Bueno, una cómoda cama para las señoritas, ¿ahora porque no vamos a todas a dormir?

Miré el montón de heno con desconfianza, pero después me rendí y me acosté sobre el montón como pude. A pesar de mis heridas y del cansancio no pude dormir, en un momento volví a abrir mis ojos y pude ver a Celestia sentada sobre su montón observado a través de una de las muchas aberturas en la pared.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me acomode en el montón, esperando que Celestia viniera a mí a reconfortarme como cuando éramos unas potrillas, pero mi hermana nunca vino a acompañarme y me quede dormida.

Al despertar me encontré con que Celestia seguía dormida, Salí de la choza y me encontré a Little light que estaba separando un montón de hierbas secas en dos montones, al escucharme giró su cabeza y me sonrió.

-Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

Asentí vagamente, miré a los alrededores, pero no pude encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Disculpa, ¿Dónde está Antares?, me gustaría preguntarle un par de cosas.

La unicornio anciana se encogió de hombros.

-No lo he visto, probablemente vio, olfateó o escuchó algo extraño y fue a investigar, así fue como las encontró a ustedes. Deseas preguntarle acerca de Starswirl, ¿verdad?, vi como tus ojos se iluminaron cuando él lo mencionó.

-Sí, ¿Qué sabes de él?, ¿Qué relación tiene con Antares?

Little light me sonrió.

-Starswirl el barbado fue el mago unicornio más grandioso que jamás ha existido, Antares y el eran buenos amigos, al igual que el aprendiz de Starswirl, Clover el astuto. Obviamente Antares puede decirte más, pero debes ser muy cuidadosa, los dragones son muy apegados a lo que consideran valioso, incluidos familia y amigos. Antares es muy sensible respecto a la muerte de todos los ponies que han sido cercanos a él.

Asentí y traté de extender mis alas, solo para sentir una punzada de dolor, Lite Light notó mi gesto y se levanto para examinar mi espalda.

-Eso no se ve bien, ¿Qué pasó?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Discord me golpeó con algo mientras estaba inconsciente.

Lite Light me señaló una choza grande cerca de los límites del campamento.

-Busca a Last Wind, ella te podrá ayudar con eso. No te preocupes por tu hermana, tengo algo planeado para ella.

Seguí la dirección que me indico, un poco extrañada por sus palabras, en el camino ahí los ponies que ya estaban trabando me miraban fijamente y me señalaban murmurando, algunos se acercaban aunque mantenían cierta distancia mientras otros se alejaban corriendo. Afortunadamente el trayecto fue corto y encontré la puerta de la choza abierta.

Era circular y había varios montones de paja, en la mayoría se encontraban acostados ponies de diferentes edades y tipos. Había una yegua terrestre que me daba la espalda y estaba ocupada sobre uno de los ponies recostados. Era de color café claro y crin pajiza, su cutie mark un remolino que arrastraba hojas secas.

-¿Last Wind?- Pregunté.

-Sí, un momento por favor, estoy ocupada.

Después de unos segundos se levantó y me miró.

-¡Muy bien!, ¿Qué es lo que…?

Sus ojos se abrieron enormente y durante unos segundos no dijo palabra alguna. Me miró a los ojos y su expresión de asombro cambió a una poco amigable.

-Entonces lo que decía el loco de Dark Cloud es verdad. ¿Qué quieres?

El tono me tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?, no te he dañado en alguna forma, no he hecho nada.

-¡Exactamente!- me gritó – ¡No hiciste nada!, ¡ni tu ni tú hermana ni los titanes hicieron nada!

Comprendí rápidamente lo que sucedía.

-Lo siento mucho, mis padres y el resto de los creadores creyeron que los mortales podían manejar a Discord. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era así nos enviaron a mi hermana y a mí.

No me gritó más pero la furia era aun evidente en su rostro.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Me señalé la espalda.

-Discord me golpeó con algo y no puedo utilizar mis alas, Little Light me dijo que viniera aquí.

Estaba segura que se negaría a ayudarme y me arrojaría de ahí pero para mi sorpresa se acercó, revisó mi espalda y después rebuscó en un rincón de la cabaña donde había muchas vasijas. Regresó y me aplicó un ungüento que me hizo sentir como si derramaran cera caliente sobre mi espalda.

-Regresa a diario y estarás lista en dos o tres días. Ahora vete por favor.

Traté de acercarme a ella.

-Escucha, se que estas frustrada, yo también pero…

-¿Frustrada?, ¿frustrada?, lo siento pero lo que sentí cuando una hidra devoró a mi padre o cuando mi esposo y mi hijo se volvieron grises no fue precisamente frustración. Vete por…

Antes de que terminara la frase escuchamos un quejido proveniente de uno de los ponies acostados. Last Wind inmediatamente corrió de regreso al rincón y de ahí fue hacia el pony que se quejaba llevando un pequeño plato de barro.

Le administró la medicina en el plato pero eso no pareció ser suficiente. Me acerqué y miré al pobre unicornio que se retorcía en el montón de paja.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?- Le pregunté.

-Esta envenenado, comió algo que lo dañó mucho. Lo que le di disminuye los demás efectos del veneno, pero no calma el dolor.

Me incliné sobre el pony y ejecute un hechizo sencillo, inmediatamente dejo de moverse. Last Wind me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Un hechizo de sueño profundo, despertara en un par de horas. Lo siento pero ni mi hermana ni yo conocemos ningún hechizo que sirva para curar enfermedades.

Last Wind asintió.

-Es más que suficiente, gracias.

No dijo nada más y pasó al siguiente paciente, un pegaso. Yo me le acerqué.

-Disculpa, ¿es verdad lo que veo en tus ojos?, ¿acaso has perdido la esperanza?

Asintió mientras ponía una oreja en el pecho del pony.

-No la perdí, simplemente nunca tuve alguna esperanza de que mi vida y la de los demás mejorara en algún sentido. Es fácil ser así cuando llevas toda tu vida viviendo en este maldito infierno.

Me acerqué más a ella.

-¿Entonces porque me ayudaste?, ¿Por qué ayudas a los ponies si no tienes ningún sueño para el futuro?

Se dio la vuelta y me miró.

-Porque no puedo soportar ver a alguien sufrir. Siempre he creído que si está en tus pezuñas poder hacer algo para aliviar o evitar el sufrimiento de alguien o poder hacer más llevadera su vida entonces debes hacerlo sin importar que. Supongo que por eso odio tanto a los titanes, después de todos los años que Discord ha estado torturándonos no hicieron nada y cuando por fin se decidieron a actuar él resultado fue…

No terminó la frase pero me señaló con cierto dejo de tristeza.

-Derrotaremos a Discord. -Le contesté -Así ya no habrá más sufrimiento y podrás descansar.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue a revisar a otro de los ponies.

-He escuchado eso demasiadas veces y todas han sido mentiras. Discord no se irá, seguirá aquí burlándose de nuestras miserias por toda la eternidad, pero yo también seguiré, ayudando a cuantos pueda hasta que llegue la hora de irme. ¿Es verdad que el Emperador de las Estrellas juzga cada alma? Esperó que así sea, tengo muchas cosas que decirle.

Me sentí ofendida por los comentarios de Last Wind, pero en verdad no podía culparla por sentirse así, además sentí que se mentira a sí misma y en el fondo aun tenía alguna esperanza. Abandone la choza un y tuve un breve vistazo de Last Wind moviéndose velozmente sin tomar un descanso, exigiéndole a su cuerpo que diera un poco más para poder seguir cuidando de los demás.


	5. Luz- Parte Tres

**Armonía**

**Capitulo 5**

**Luz.- Parte Tres.**

Recuerdos, los recuerdos son la base de tu vida, y muchos de los recuerdo que guardo con mas amor y dolor en mi corazón son las vivencias que tuve en ese campamento en medio de las tierras del caos.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Luna y yo habíamos sido derrotadas en nuestro primer enfrentamiento con Discord. En ese tiempo yo continué aprendiendo hechizos prácticos con Little Light, Luna por su parte frecuentaba mucho a la curandera del campamento, a pesar de que esta se mostraba muy poco amigable hacia nosotras.

Aunque yo pude haber aplicado los hechizos que aprendí a gran escala Little light me recomendó que me contuviera ya que podría llamar la atención de Discord y este destruiría mis esfuerzos fácilmente.

Logré mejorar la cosecha de trigo y heno y producir un poco de agua, que era muy escaza ya que era extraño que Discord permitiese que lloviera normalmente, y aunque en un principio la lluvia de chocolate suena atractiva después de un tiempo te das cuenta de que las plantas no pueden crecer con eso y que el chocolate estancado se descompone y se vuelve un foco de enfermedades.

Los ponies del campamento rápidamente se acostumbraron a nuestra presencia, pero para nosotras no fue fácil acostumbrarnos a esa vida. Por primera vez en los incontables siglos que habían transcurrido desde nuestro nacimiento experimentamos hambre, dolor, frio.

A pesar de nuestro origen divino no éramos tratadas diferente por el resto de los ponies, con excepción de Dark Cloud, a quien la mayoría del campamento consideraba una especie de loco y muchos creían abiertamente que se había vuelto ´gris´.

Sin embargo estoy agradecida de haber sufrido igual que los ponies y ser tratada igual que un pony más, ya que me ayudó a enfocarme en mi misión en un sentido más realista, a diferencia de Antares.

Recuerdo un día en el que se burló abiertamente de mi cuando ayudando a trasladar un fajo de paja tropecé y caí en un charco de lodo. Me levanté muy molesta mientras me quitaba la mezcla de tierra y chocolate de mi cara.

-Maldita bestia, ¿Por qué en vez de burlarte y quedarte viendo no ayudas?

Antares se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es trabajo de ponies.

Su respuesta y el gesto de indiferencia incendiaron mi ánimo, desde que descendí descubrí que me enfadaba con mucha más facilidad de la que creía, inclusive sobrepasando los ataques de orgullo que Luna ocasionalmente mostraba.

-¿Trabajo de ponies?, ¿A qué demonios te refieres?

El rostro de Antares cambió a uno similar al de un adulto que le explica algo de nuevo a un potro necio.

-Escucha, ustedes los ponies se encargan de reparar, construir cultivar y todo eso. Honestamente me sorprende que hayan resistido hasta ahorita, pero son demasiado frágiles y débiles, una raza inferior a nosotros los dragones.

-Como no pueden defenderse de peligros mayores ustedes solos ahí es donde entro yo, quemo hidras, mastico arpías y cosas por el estilo, se que los ponies en sus mejores días podrían hacer eso perdiendo uno o dos guerreros en el proceso. Pero definitivamente ya no están en sus mejores días, así que yo los cuido. Como un pony que protege un grupo de ratones de un gato.

Le miré directamente a los ojos, aunque debo admitir que aun después de haber hecho lo mismo con el creador de los dragones era un reto mantenerle la mirada al gran reptil.

-¿Los ponies son inferiores?, ¿Qué hay de ese tal Starswirl entonces? Según tengo entendido te derrotó en un duelo.

La mirada de Antares se volvió lejana.

-El viejo necio era diferente, dudo mucho que llegue a existir otro pony o alguien de cualquier otra raza igual a él. Si los ponies vivieran tanto como los dragones y el aun estuviera aquí Discord ya sería historia desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero ustedes viven muy poco tiempo, y ninguno de los magos o guerreros que han aparecido desde que Discord llegó pueden ni siquiera pensar en tocarle un pelo.

Asentí.

-Y tú no le enfrentas porque tienes miedo.

El dragón me miró furioso, pero antes de que el dijera algo continué hablando.

-No puedes enfrentarlo porque no estás seguro de tu fuerza. Si pones una buena pelea y te derrota no hay problema, porque te considerara divertido y querrá jugar contigo después. Pero si eres débil y no lo entretienes te matará. O peor aún, puede que des una buena pelea, demasiado buena, y te acerques a derrotarlo pero no lo hagas, entonces definitivamente te matará y tienes miedo de dejar a los ponies solos. Eso es lo que nos pasa a mi hermana y a mí.

El rostro de Antares se volvió un mar de sentimientos, pude ver sobretodo sorpresa y enojo. No era fácil leer a un dragón, y yo lo había leído como un libro escrito con letras gigantes.

-Es más complicado que eso. -Consiguió murmurar.

Traté de aprovechar lo que creí era un estado vulnerable.

-Ahora que sabemos que tenemos algo en común, ¿vas a ayudarme?

El dragón sonrió.

-Niña, nunca veras el día en que un dragón trabaje con o para un pony, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Me le acerqué más.

-Deja de llamarme niña, ¿quieres?, tengo la misma edad que el sol. Deberías tratarme con más respeto.

El reptil se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué?, ¿piensas ganarte mi respeto con tu edad? Necesitas demostrarme cuanto vales, demostrar que eres útil. Hasta ahorita a pesar de ser la hija de los titanes no has hecho nada.

Señalé el montón de paja.

-¿No he hecho nada?, ¿entonces qué es esto?, ¿crees que salió mágicamente de la tierra?

Antares levantó una ceja, medité un par de segundos acerca de lo que acababa de decir.

-Técnicamente si salió mágicamente de la tierra, ¡Pero fui yo quien lanzó el hechizo!

El dragón bufó despectivamente.

-Solo estás copiando el hechizo de Golden Sunshine, el nieto de Clover. El si era un pony que valía la pena, no andaba por ahí presumiendo el hecho de ser familia de alguien importante, el creó hechizos nuevos. No se limitó a copiar lo de los demás y tratar de obtener reconocimiento por eso.

Sentí como la ira me invadía de nuevo. Las palabras del dragón tal vez eran ciertas, pero a diferencia de los acertados consejos y pequeños comentarios de Little Light estas estaban llenas de desprecio y de burla.

-Suficiente. -Dije en una voz que me resulto extrañamente calmada al mismo tiempo que adoptaba una pose de ataque.

-Tendremos un duelo, y cuanto te derrote dejaras de tratarme de esta manera.

Antares sonrió y se levantó inmediatamente.

-Adelante.

Entonces sucedió algo que me sorprendió.

Antares creció, se volvió más grande de lo que ya era, pude literalmente escuchar como sus escamas se volvían más gruesas, sus músculos más fuertes, como sus huesos se volvían más densos. Sus garras, colmillos, cuernos y púas crecieron y se volvieron más afilados.

Las púas que cubrían la maza de hueso al final de su cola fueron las que crecieron más. Mientras analizaba ese detalle sucedió algo aun más sorprendente, los dos tercios finales de la cola del dragón estallaron en llamas. Un fuego intenso que ardía salvajemente.

-Antares Cola Llameante.-Murmuré.

-Exacto niña, ¿lista para la paliza de tu vida?

El dragón se colocó mostrándome un costado y balanceando su cola lentamente, me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sentí como me analizaba, atento a cada detalle de mis movimientos, pero había algo más en su mirada.

Trataba de dominarme con ella, de intimidarme, y lo estaba logrando. Los ojos del dragón comenzaron a ocupar todo mi mundo, arrastrándome lentamente a un estado de miedo e incertidumbre. Puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad en resistir esa lucha

Antares levantó repentinamente su cabeza y puso tenso todo su cuerpo, olfateando a los alrededores.

-Hidra de Lerma. –Murmuró antes de desplegar sus alas y alejarse volando.

Me quede perpleja y en silencio por un par de minutos. Sabía que el dragón no se alejaría de una pelea, después de dejar la paja en el almacén del campamento le pregunté a Little Light.

-¿Hidra de Lerma?, hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una de esas, de los pantanos del este seguramente. Ese viejo dragón debe estar riéndose como tonto, por fin una buena pelea.

-¿Qué es una hidra de Lerma?- Le pregunté a la unicornio anciana.

-Veras querida, ¿recuerdas a esa hidra que viste cuando Luna y tu acompañaron a los recolectores?, pues una hidra de Lerma es tres veces más grande, tiene diez cabezas y si le cortas una le crecen otras dos a menos que cauterices la herida con fuego. El viejo Antares estará bien, ahora hazme un favor y dile a Sharp Steel cuanto heno y paja tenemos guardados.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba en el campamento aprendí que Sharp Steel era descendiente de Golden Day, el último rey del país llamado Equestria. Cuando Discord apareció y mató al rey un unicornio llamado Quick Mind huyó del trono de Discord, que en ese entonces era una ciudad llamada Canterlot, con el hijo del rey.

Quick Mind era un antepasado de Little Light, y aunque técnicamente Sharp Steel era el rey, algo en lo que Dark Cloud insistía mucho, a él le molestaba el titulo y decía que no podía ser rey si el supuesto reino había dejado de existir hacia incontables siglos. Aun así él era el líder no oficial del campamento, Little Light su consejera, Dark Cloud su ayudante y obviamente Antares la fuerza bruta.

Había varios campamentos mas esparcidos por todo el territorio, y caravanas de ponies nómadas que comerciaban con o atacaban a los campamentos, nadie sabía exactamente cuántos campamentos y caravanas existían y hasta donde llegaban las tierras del caos. Sharp Steel me habló de un grupo de terrestres que huyó hacia el norte y que por mucho tiempo pudo prosperar, pero algo sucedió. El jefe de esos ponies se volvió loco y se suicidó y su hijo fue aun más al norte, a una tierra que según los rumores era habitada por una raza de lobos mientras que el resto de los ponies se perdía entre la nieve, logrando sobrevivir muy pocos que se vieron obligados a regresar a las tierras del caos.

Encontré a Sharp Steel sentado afuera de su choza, que funcionaba también como sitio de reuniones del campamento. Hablaba con un par de unicornios cuando me le acerqué y le informé acerca de las reservas de comida.

Estábamos hablando de eso cuando escuchamos un grito, vimos llegar a un pegaso café que se estrelló contra el suelo y rodó varios metros, corrimos hacia él, estaba muy mal herido, cubierto de rasguños profundos y una marca de mordida en el cuello, su ala en un estado terrible debido al impacto. El pegaso nos miró y murmuró.

-Arpías… caravana… suroeste.

Sharp Steel gritó inmediatamente a nadie en específico.

-¡Traigan a Last Wind!, ¿Dónde está Antares?

-Fue a pelear con una hidra. -Le contesté.

Sharp Steel maldijo y volvió a gritar.

-Dark Cloud, reúne ocho voluntarios para una misión de rescate.

-Que sean siete voluntarios. –Le dije.

El unicornio, asintió. En cuestión de minutos Sharp Steel, Dark Cloud, tres ponies terrestres, dos pegasos, un unicornio y yo partimos en busca de los ponies atacados. Sharp Steel se puso la vieja armadura que vi en su choza el primer día junto con la espada con la que una vez me amenazó. Avanzábamos rápidamente pero sin correr para no llamar la atención de algún monstruo y para ahorrar energías.

Llegamos a un campo de escombros, ruinas de otra ciudad pony, Dark Cloud y los otros pegasos descendieron.

-Tenemos que escondernos por unos minutos.

Todos nos ocultamos detrás de los restos, esperando. Yo no entendía lo que pasaba pero después de unos segundos escuché el ruido ahogado de unas pisadas de algo que se movía lentamente.

Observé a la criatura que husmeaba los escombros, era como un león pero mucho más grande, de color rojo, alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión. Se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros, preparé mi hechizo y estaba a punto de atacar cuando Sharp Steel me detuvo.

-Es una manticora, mientras no lo molestemos no se meterá con nosotros.

La bestia olfateó los alrededores y captó nuestro olor, miró en nuestra dirección y su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Me di cuenta que la intención de su mirada no era diferente a la que había visto en animales normales. Nos analizó durante unos segundos y después siguió su camino, cuando desapareció de la vista nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

-Era… era como si fuera una criatura normal, ¿Por qué se comportó así?

Sharp Steel se encogió de hombros.

-Una manticora no atacará a un grupo de ponies a menos que esté herida o extremadamente hambrienta. Afortunadamente pueden comer carroña así que eso no pasa muy a menudo.

-Sí, pero a lo que me refiero es que todos los monstruos que me he encontrado son… agresivos, si no es que malvados. ¿Por qué estas son diferentes?

Sharp Steel me contestó mientras reanudábamos el camino.

-Algunos monstruos son así, tal vez eran animales normales que Discord cambió. Pero las arpías son algo totalmente diferente.

Llegamos a un campo cubierto de enormes zarzas con espinas tan grandes que atravesarían a un pony y arboles flotantes. Lo primero que encontramos de la caravana fueron los restos de un pegaso. Algo lo había devorado en parte y dejado lo demás como carroña.

Me mareé ante la vista y tuve que recargarme contra una de las plantas, traté de tomar aire por la boca pero no funciono y rápidamente perdí el escaso desayuno que había tomado al iniciar la jornada.

Aun me sentía mareada y forzaba mi vista lejos del grotesco espectáculo cuando escuchamos un grito, los ponies a los que acompañaba corrieron en la dirección de la cual provenía y yo los seguí trastabillando.

De nuevo tuve que detenerme ante lo que se desarrollaba frente a mí. Un grupo de no más de diez pegasos era atacado por unas horribles criaturas que los superaban ampliamente en número, había más cuerpos de pegasos en el suelo donde las bestias ya se estaban alimentando de ellos.

Me quede congelada al mismo tiempo que Sharp Steel y sus ponies se lanzaban al ataque. Me avergüenza admitirlo pero no supe que hacer, durante unos minutos me quedé solo mirando agobiada por la situación.

Fui sacada de mi estupor de una manera terrible, uno de los pegasos cayó frente a mí y sobre él aterrizó uno de los monstruos. Su cuerpo era como el de una serpiente de gran tamaño, pero tenía alas y garras de ave de presa, la cabeza era similar a la de un pony pero grotesca y con horribles ojos rojo brillante.

La criatura clavó sus garras en la espalda del pegaso y antes de que pudiera hacer algo le mordió el cuello y le rompió las vertebras con un sonido que aun me persigue. Puede ver como la luz se apagaba en los ojos del pobre pony, su última mirada una súplica de ayuda que no pude proporcionar.

Exploté, no recuerdo muy bien cómo fue que logre lo que sucedió en los siguientes segundos. La harpía estalló en llamas y de alguna manera la lancé contra las espinas de las zarzas donde la empalé, continúe empujándola con mi magia hasta que la gruesa rama se rompió.

Grité con furia mientras lloraba y miré al cielo, me enfoqué en las decenas de puntos negros que identifique como arpías, combiné el hechizo que aprendí de los libros de Little Light con que ya conocía e hice que las zarzas se extendieran hacia el cielo buscando a los monstruos.

Las ramas los golpearon violentamente, encajándolos en sus espinas, aun así eran demasiados. Me lancé hacia el cielo con una explosión de luz, me contaron que mientras lo hacía seguía gritando y llorando.

no recuerdo que es lo que pensaba, solo sentía furia y tristeza, me enfoqué en la siempre creciente cantidad de arpías que se habían olvidado de los otros ponies y se lanzaban en mi contra, cerré los ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que murieran de una forma igual de horrible que ellas habían hecho morir a esos ponies.

Sus graznidos de dolor me hicieron abrir los ojos y recuperar un poco el control sobre mí misma. La mayoría de las harpías caían al suelo envueltas en llamas pero aun así su número no parecía disminuir, me preparé para un nuevo ataque cuando escuché la voz de Sharp Steel.

-¡Celestia, ya terminamos lo que vinimos a hacer aquí!, ¡regresemos!

Miré hacia al suelo, los ponies se retiraban. Regresé mi vista al frente y sacudí mis alas para crear un viento que barrió a las harpías, descendí y me uní a mis compañeros que huían a toda velocidad.

No nos detuvimos hasta que llegamos a los escombros de nuevo. Ahí nos escondimos para recuperar el aliento y revisar a los pegasos. Solo rescatamos a tres, dos yeguas y un potro, la caravana debió de haber tenido por lo menos veinte miembros y solo quedaban tres, cuatro si el pony que nos advirtió había sobrevivido a sus heridas.

Mientras tratábamos de calmar y atender las heridas de los supervivientes Dark Cloud habló.

-Su majestad, Bitter Rot no está.

Sharp Steel no hizo caso de cómo lo llamo el pegaso y miró a los ponies, en efecto faltaba uno de los ponies de tierra, el unicornio me miró.

-Lleva a los ponies de regreso al campamento, yo buscare a Bitter Rot y lo traeré de regreso.

-No puedes ir solo, iré contigo.

Sharp Steel negó con la cabeza.

-No, necesito que alguien guie a los ponies por si pasa algo. La mayoría no confía en Dark Cloud, Little Light ya no está en edad y Antares… es Antares.

-Yo no sé nada de guiar a los ponies. Y… honestamente, sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero ¿porque arriesgarte tanto por un poni que quizá ya no esté vivo?

Sharp Steel se lamio los labios.

-Mi padre me dijo que jamás dejara a nadie atrás, sin importar que. Además Bitter confió en mí como líder, puso su vida en mis pezuñas y no pienso traicionar su confianza. Si eres uno de mis ponies siempre estaré junto a ti sin importar cuales sean las circunstancias. Ahora por favor no traiciones la confianza que te tengo y lleva a mis ponies de regreso. Y si no vuelvo se que tu y Luna podrán hacerse cargo de todo.

Me quede inmóvil por un par de segundos, lamí mis labios y asentí. Sharp Steel se alejó galopando y yo me volví hacia los ponies, siete pares de ojos mirándome con dudas.

-Muy… muy bien… ya escucharon a Sharp Steel, hay que regresar al campamento, el nos alcanzará después.

Los ponies permanecieron inmóviles. Me aclaré la garganta.

-Hey, es en serio, tenemos que irnos ya, la parvada de arpías puede regresar en cualquier momento.

Uno de los ponies se adelantó.

-¿Porque?, el que Sharp crea en ti no significa que nosotros lo hagamos, ya se ha equivocado antes.

El unicornio que habló se dio la vuelta.

-Yo digo que ayudemos a Sharp Steel a rescatar al tonto de Bitter.

Hubo una serie de respuestas afirmativas y con la excepción de Dark Cloud comenzaron a moverse en la misma dirección en la que había partido Sharp Steel.

-¡Esperen!- Les grité – Esta bien, sé que no soy buena líder, probablemente jamás aprenderé como dirigir un grupo, pero tenemos a unos ponies heridos aquí. Hay que atenderlos y necesito de su ayuda para llevarlos con bien al campamento. Si Bitter Rot murió y estos ponies no sobreviven estarían desperdiciando su sacrificio Si quieren verlo así no lo hagan por mi o por los pegasos, sino porque es lo que Sharp Steel hubiera querido.

Los ponies se miraron entre si y asintieron, se disponían a cargar a los pegasos cuando alguien más habló.

-¡Que discurso tan conmovedor!, se me salen las lagrimas.

Me congelé al escuchar la voz, los ponies retrocedieron y muchos se arrojaron al suelo. Giré lentamente mi cabeza, ahí estaba Discord, mirándome sonriente.

-Hola Celestia. ¿Cómo has estado?

Bajé mi Cabeza y le apunté con mi cuerno, lista para liberar una descarga de fuego, pero Discord se lamio el dedo índice y lo puso en la punta de mi cuerno, cancelando mi magia con un sonido similar al que se escucha cuando se apaga fuego con agua. El demonio me sonrió.

-Las extrañé Celestia, a ti y a tu hermana.

-Guarda silencio maldito monstruo.

Discord se movió a una velocidad impresionante y me abrazó.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?, creí que tú, tu hermana y yo teníamos algo especial. ¿Acaso todo lo que pasamos juntos no significó nada para ustedes?

Lo empujé lejos de mí y traté de concentrarme en un nuevo hechizo. Discord se llevó las garras a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

-Están viendo a otro señor del caos eterno a mis espaldas ¿verdad?, ¡Dímelo ya!, después de que hice todo esto para ustedes.

Esa última frase me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

Discord se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo y habló entre sollozos.

-Sí, la hidra para distraer al dragón, el ataque de las arpías. Todo lo hice por ustedes.

Su rostro se volvió más amenazante y el ambiente pareció volverse más oscuro.

-Lo hice para recordarles que es lo que se supone que deben de hacer, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo jugando a la granjita o al doctor, es una lástima que Luna no estuviera aquí. Pero recuérdalo, son mis nuevos juguetes favoritos y quiero divertirme lo más posible con ustedes. Así que no tarden en venir a jugar o me veré obligado a hacer cosas más drásticas.

En ese momento un relámpago golpeó uno de los arboles que flotaban bocabajo destruyéndolo, antes de que me diera cuenta Discord se apoyo con su codo en mi lomo mientras se rascaba la barbilla con la otra garra y observaba los restos del árbol de manera crítica.

-¿Crees que quedó bien?, es difícil lograr el efecto dramático-intimidante de manera perfecta. Espero que el mensaje haya quedado claro.

Reapareció de nuevo frente a mí.

-Aunque en mi plan original Luna también venia y no sobrevivía ninguno de los pegasos. Bueno, supongo que puedo arreglar la falta de Luna con unos cuantos ponies muertos más para dejar bien claro el mensaje.

Señaló al grupo de ponies temblorosos con su garra de león, en la punta de su dedo comenzó a formarse una esfera que parecía estar hecha de un líquido negro translucido. El paisaje alrededor de la esfera comenzó a deformarse, como si la magia tuviera el mismo efecto sobre la realidad que tiene un cristal sobre la luz. Y la esfera se desprendió del dedo del demonio.

De nuevo reaccioné instintivamente, me convertí en luz y me moví enfrente de los ponies, desplegué mis alas y concentré mi magia para formar un escudo.

Y entonces sucedió… algo, sentí una fuerza terrible que me sacudió y oprimió en todas direcciones, me faltó el aire y mi visión se volvió borrosa antes de que perdiera el sentido. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en una cavidad en el suelo, no el cráter de una explosión sino una media esfera con paredes tan lisas como el vidrio.

Aun desorientada salí como pude del agujero, afortunadamente debí de haberme desvanecido solo por unos segundos ya que los ponies continuaban en el mismo lugar, aun temblando. Discord también seguía ahí.

-Bueno, eso fue realmente estúpido. Te voy a pedir por favor que no hagas algo como eso de nuevo, pero por lo menos ya no necesitas un baño.

Tenía razón, la suciedad y el lodo que se habían acumulado sobre mi cuerpo durante el tiempo que había estado en el campamento había desaparecido. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, el hechizo de Discord era similar a uno que utilizaba mi padre, negaba la existencia misma de las cosas y solo había sobrevivido por la naturaleza divina de mi cuerpo. Discord estaba junto a mí y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Bien, bien, ¿ahora por qué no tomas un descanso y dejas a tío Discord hacer su trabajo?

Señaló de nuevo a los ponies, yo aun estaba desorientada por el ataque y no podía ponerme de pie. La esfera de magia comenzó a formarse.

-No…- fue lo único que logré murmurar.

Discord saltó para atrás, al mismo tiempo algo enorme aterrizo con violencia en el lugar en el que él había estado. Hubo un borrón de movimiento rojo y dorado y un rugido que me aturdió aun más.

Antares estaba ahí, aun mas imponente que cuando lo desafié a un duelo, sus escamas se habían vuelto de un color más opaco y su mirada por lo general desdeñosa ahora estaba inyectada de sangre. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna abrió su boca y de ella brotó un delgado torrente de llamas color azul.

Discord torció ligeramente la espalda para esquivarlo al mismo tiempo que producía una pequeña rama con bombones ensartados que colocó con habilidad en el fuego.

-¡Nada mejor que unos bombones calcinados para celebrar la reunión de mi viejo juguete con el nuevo!, ¿Cómo has estado Antares?, tiempo sin verte.

El dragón rugió y se preparaba para atacar de nuevo cuando Discord chasqueó sus dedos, enormes cadenas al rojo vivo brotaron del suelo y ataron a Antares. Discord descendió y se recargó en la nariz del dragón que se sacudía violentamente.

-Sabes Antares, lamento decirte esto pero lo nuestro ya no funciona. He encontrado a alguien más que me da lo que tú no puedes. Espero que comprendas y sigas adelante con tu vida, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien.

El demonio se elevó de nuevo y me sonrió.

-Bueno, esto me puso de muy buen humor. Dejare a los ponies ir por ahora. Espero que tú y Luna no se tarden mucho en visitarme, si no lo hacen tal vez vaya a jugar con ustedes en ese campamento. Y por cierto, puedes salir de detrás de esas rocas Sharp Steel.

El unicornio apareció lentamente de detrás de unos escombros, ayudando a caminar al pony perdido. Sharp Steel miraba a Discord con ira contenida y no dijo ninguna palabra. El monstruo aplaudió con una sonrisa.

-Excelente, solo falta la anciana demente y la otra hermana para que esto fuera una reunión muy especial. Pero en estos momentos mi agenda está llena y me tengo que retirar, esos búfalos no van a comenzar a volar solos, ¿saben?

Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y desapareció con un destello de luz blanca, las cadenas de Antares desaparecieron y el dragón se elevó inmediatamente rugiendo y lanzando fuego azul, pero todo fue en vano.

Regresamos al campamento en silencio, las palabras de Discord se apilaban sobre mis pensamientos con el peso de todo eso pegasos muertos. Sharp Steel debió de adivinar lo que estaba pensando porque se me acercó.

-No es tu culpa, el único culpable es ese maldito loco.

-Si Luna y yo fuéramos mas fuertes esto ya se hubiera terminado.

Nos interrumpió la voz de Antares.

-Niña, si quieres un consejo te recomiendo que no le des muchas vueltas al asunto, Sharp Steel tiene razón. Por cierto, eso de saltar enfrente del hechizo del bastardo, me gustó, bien hecho.

Llegamos al campamento cuando ya era hora del descanso, los heridos fueron llevados con Last Wind mientras yo regresaba a la choza de Little Light.

Luna me inundó con preguntas pero solo me limite a repetirle la amenaza de Discord con voz cansada. Cuando terminé Luna me miró fijamente.

-¿Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió? Celestia, no te vez muy bien, ¿Qué mas pasó?

Algo se rompió dentro de mí, La abracé y comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Continúe haciéndolo por solo mis padres sabrán cuanto tiempo hasta que el cansancio me venció y me dormí en los brazos de mi querida hermanita.


	6. Oscuridad - Parte tres

**Armonía**

**Capitulo 6**

**Oscuridad.- Parte Tres.**

Recuerdos. Los recuerdos son al mismo tiempo un tormento y un consuelo, y aun recuerdo con facilidad los días que Celestia y yo pasamos en las tierras del caos.

Mientras mi hermana se concentró en ayudar en las cosechas yo me encontré más cómoda ayudando a Last Wind con los heridos y enfermos, que nunca eran pocos. La yegua aun mantenía su carácter tan extraño. Diciendo incesantemente que no había esperanza pero trabajando sin descansar para ayudar a los ponies que la necesitaban.

Precisamente me encontraba ayudándola con cuando escuchamos una conmoción, un pony entró en la cabaña en la que estábamos y llamó a Last Wind. Yo me quedé en la cabaña pero a los pocos minutos ella regresó acompañada por un par de ponies que cargaban a un pegaso en muy mal estado.

Lo depositaron en frente de mí, Last Wind empezó a gritar órdenes.

-Sujétenle las patas. Luna, ponle un torniquete en el ala, utiliza un hechizo para disminuir el dolor.

Mientras decía esto encendió un brasero y del pequeño rincón donde guardaba sus instrumentos extrajo una sierra. Puso el brasero junto al montón de paja donde estaba el pegaso al mismo tiempo que yo terminaba de atar el torniquete.

-Si vas a hacer el lo que creo el hechizo no servirá de mucho. –Le dije mientras sujetaba el ala.

-¿Disminuirá su dolor?

-Solo un poco.

-Eso nos tendrá que bastar, ¿listos?

Los otros dos ponies y yo asentimos, Last Wind puso la sierra en el ala del pegaso, tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a trabajar. Tal y como lo había dicho el hechizo no sirvió de mucho y el pegaso comenzó a gritar y retorcerse. Finalmente Last Wind terminó de amputar el ala herida y rápidamente tomó el brasero y lo presionó contra el muñón del ala para cauterizar la herida.

El pegaso perdió el conocimiento y Last Wind se dedicó a atender las otras heridas del pegaso. Me enteré que era él pertenecía a una caravana que había sido atacada y que Celestia se había unido al grupo de rescate. Esperé durante todo el día el regreso de mi hermana, finalmente cuando ya casi era la hora de descansar regresaron.

Estaban acompañados por dos yeguas y un potro pegasos, nada más. Los pegasos fueron llevados a la choza de Last Wind, mi hermana se dirigió a la choza que compartíamos con Little Light, la intercepté y pude ver tristeza y cansancio en su mirada, comencé a cuestionarle acerca de lo que había sucedido.

-Fue una trampa de Discord, no va a esperarnos y si no peleamos con el atacará de peor manera a los ponies.

Había algo más.

-¿Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió?- Le pregunté -Celestia, no te vez muy bien, ¿Qué mas pasó?

Me miró a los ojos y repentinamente me abrazó y comenzó a llorar, continuo llorando hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron y se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente me explicó todo lo que había sucedido, aunque yo quería reiniciar de inmediato nuestra lucha contra Discord Celestia decidió que deberíamos esperar un poco mas para tener un mejor plan, aunque en el fondo sentía que mi hermana no estaba en el estado anímico necesario para enfrentar al demonio de nuevo.

Decidí no insistir más por el momento y me dirigí a la choza de Last Wind para verificar en qué estado se encontraban los pegasos. Para mi sorpresa al momento de llegar Dark Cloud estaba hablando con ella.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando se separaron, Last Wind fue a buscar algo entre sus medicinas y Dark Cloud se acercó al pegaso que se encontraba en peor estado, el mismo que nos había advertido del ataque a la caravana.

Me acerqué lentamente a los dos pegasos, supuse que Dark Cloud le preguntaría algunas cosas respecto al ataque o le llevaría algún mensaje, no era así. Dark Cloud miró al pegaso y habló inmediatamente después de dedicarle un pequeño saludo.

-Tus heridas son demasiado graves, es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido hasta ahora. Si lo deseas Last Wind puede hacerlo mas rápido y menos doloroso.

Me quedé pasmada ante la manera directa en la que le habló al pegaso moribundo. El pegaso miró nerviosamente a los alrededores. Dark Cloud continúo hablando.

-Fuiste muy valiente, su no hubiera sido por ti todos los pegasos hubieran muerto.

-¿Sobrevivieron todos?

-Dos yeguas y un potro.

El pegaso tragó saliva, lo cual visiblemente le causó dolor.

-¿Solo tres?, ¡Éramos veintidós!

Dark Cloud continuó -Salvaste tres vidas, muy pocos pueden presumir de que salvaron una.

El pegaso miró al techo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

Dark Cloud se encogió de hombros.

-Unas horas, unos días, no más de una semana.

-Entonces no tiene caso alargarlo más, ¿cierto?, de todos modos no voy a extrañar este maldito basurero.

Dark Cloud asintió. –Iré a buscar a nuestra curandera entonces.

-¿Sabes?-Continuó el pegaso –Realmente debo estar muy mal, cuando me trajeron juraría que vi al Emperador de las Estrellas… ¡Pero como una potra adolescente!

Dark Cloud sonrió.

-No era el emperador de las estrellas, pero si su hija, Lady Luna.

El pegaso lo miró extrañado, yo probablemente tenía la misma expresión en mi rostro, sobre todo por lo de "lady". Dark Cloud continuó.

-Ella y su hermana mayor han venido a derrotar a Discord, habrá un mudo mejor y esos ponies que salvaste podrán vivir en el gracias a ti.

La mirada del pegaso seguía siendo de confusión, Dark Cloud se puso detrás de mí y me empujó educadamente para que el pony pudiera verme. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y trató de pronunciar palabras pero no pudo.

Su mirada incrédula pasaba una y otra vez de mi cuerno a mis alas y de regreso a mi cuerno. Finalmente consiguió murmurar.

-Es cierto, eres… ¿eres hija del emperador de las estrellas?

Asentí lentamente, no sabía qué hacer o que pretendía Dark Cloud al ponerme en esa situación. El pegaso continuó hablando.

-Es… ¿es verdad lo que dicen los viejos?, ¿existen las planicies eternas mas allá de las estrellas?

Recordé mi hogar, sabía que mi padre guiaba a las almas de las diferentes razas que habitaban el mundo a un lugar separado dentro del mismo sitio. Comencé a añorar los interminables prados en los que pasé mi infancia.

-Sí, si existen, son hermosas. El pasto es fresco, hay campos de flores hasta donde alcanza la vista y grupos de arboles para recostarse a descansar a la sombra. El clima es agradable, nunca demasiado frio o demasiado calor y lluvia en la cantidad necesaria. y no hay hambre, ni dolor ni miedo, solo paz y felicidad.

Los ojos del pegaso se llenaron de lágrimas pero su expresión se vio ensombrecida por una duda repentina.

-El… el emperador de las estrellas, ¿juzga a los ponies?, he hecho varias cosas que no…

Le tomé una de las pezuñas.

-Mi padre es un juez justo, te aseguro que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho palidece comparado con tu esfuerzo por garantizar la seguridad de tu caravana.

Asintió de nuevo, liberado, otra duda surgió en su mente.

-Mis padres, ¿estarán ahí?

-Todos los que se adelantaron, amigos, padres, seres queridos, todos están ahí esperándote y deseosos de compartir su felicidad eterna contigo.

El pegaso permaneció en silencio varios minutos.

-Es… es bueno saberlo.

Last Wind se acercó con un té de aroma muy fuerte, se lo dio a beber al pegaso y me pidió que ejecutara uno de mis hechizos de sueño. Él se quedó dormido con una sonrisa, los tres lo observamos hasta su pecho dejo de moverse

Last Wind arrojó de manera violenta el pequeño plato de madera que sostenía entre sus pezuñas y me miró con furia, sin embargo su rostro rápidamente se suavizó.

-Gracias- consiguió murmurar antes de seguir con sus quehaceres.

Dark Cloud salió de la cabaña y lo seguí rápidamente, antes de que pudiera alejarse lo detuve.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Discúlpeme Lady Luna, no sé qué titulo honorifico seria el adecuado para nombrarlas a usted y su hermana.

Su respuesta me tomó de nuevo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?, No, no me refiero a eso. Yo hablaba de decirle a ese pony lo de su salud… de esa forma.

El pegaso me miró como si hubiera hecho una pregunta cuya respuesta era más que obvia.

-Era la verdad. –Me contestó.

-Sí, si, Pero, ¿no podías habérselo dicho, no sé, de manera más suave?

Dark Cloud se llevó una pezuña al pecho y comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

-De los labios de un caballero de Canterlot deberá salir solo la verdad y jamás deberá faltar a su palabra, porque en la verdad y la integridad hay más belleza y valor que en una mina de diamantes.

Los ponies de los alrededores le dedicaron la misma mirada cansada que siempre se ganaba cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Parte del juramento de los caballeros de la orden del palacio de Canterlot, mi parte favorita debo añadir.

Resoplé, comenzaba a molestarme y necesitaba regresar la conversación a su punto original.

-Las ideas locas de un grupo desaparecido no justifican que le hables de esa manera a un pony que se está muriendo, y peor aún no eres un caballero de ninguna clase, esa ciudad ya ni siquiera existe.

Dark Cloud de nuevo me miró como si no entendiera lo que le quería decir.

-El hecho de que un grupo o un lugar de donde se origino un ideal ya no existan no disminuyen su valor, especialmente si ese ideal es puro. Canterlot ya no existe, pero alguna vez lo hizo y fue un símbolo de la grandeza del reino de Equestria, de la grandeza de los ponies. Si olvidamos eso, si nos dejamos llevar entonces Discord de verdad habrá vencido.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos mirando al suelo.

-Además de eso la mentira y el engaño son las armas preferidas por Discord ¿Por qué deberíamos de utilizar algo que utiliza el peor enemigo de los ponies?

Levantó la cabeza repentinamente y me miró fijamente, asustándome un poco.

-¿Acaso usted contestó con mentiras las preguntas del pegaso?

-¿Qué?, por supuesto que no, yo…

-Entonces entiende mi punto. Al pegaso le dije la verdad tanto de su muerte como de la valía de su sacrificio. La verdad no solo es hermosa, la verdad te libera, Tal vez al inicio una mentira resulte más fácil pero a la larga complica más las cosas, una verdad puede doler al principio pero al paso del tiempo es mejor.

Empezaba a entender porque la mayoría de los ponies del campamento evitaban hablar con él. Tomó aire para continuar pero afortunadamente Antares lo interrumpió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con cuidado de no aplastar las chozas.

-Bien, si estás aquí afuera parloteando tus locuras quiere decir que ya terminaron, ¿cierto?, se un buen potro y trámelo.

Dark Cloud entró a la cabaña de Last Wind y después de unos minutos salió con el cuerpo del pegaso sobre su lomo, Antares lo tomó y lo acurrucó entre las palmas de sus dos garras entrelazando sus dedos, se llevó las garras a la boca cubriendo por completo el cuerpo y tomó aire.

Sopló, pude ver llamas de color azul que escapan entre sus dedos, después de unos minutos extendió las palmas hacia arriba y adelante y con ayuda de sus alas creó un viento que esparció las cenizas. Sin decir palabra se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Dark Cloud también se retiró, no sin antes pedirme que pensara en lo que me había dicho, así, sin ninguna ceremonia, sin ninguna despedida fue como partió ese pegaso que sacrificó su vida para salvar la de sus compañeros.

Inmediatamente busqué a Celestia y le encontré afuera de la cabaña de Little Light leyendo un libro, le conté lo que había sucedido y le insistí para que enfrentáramos a Discord.

-Aun no- Me contestó –No estamos listas.

-¿Cuándo lo estaremos?, ¿Cuándo mate a mas ponies inocentes para llamar nuestra atención?

-Luna, se cómo te sientes…

-¡Sabes que odio que digas eso!, ¡Tú no viste a ese pony morir lentamente!, tu no…

Mi hermana se levantó de manera violenta.

-¡No!, ¡Pero vi como esas cosas se comían vivos a los ponies!, ¿crees que no me duele lo que está pasando?

Celestia respiraba agitadamente, después cerró los ojos, dio un par de respiraciones profundas y volvió a sentarse.

-Aun no Luna, tenemos que darnos prisa, lo sé, pero no estamos listas para vencerlo.

Sabía que no la lograría sacar de ahí y regresé con Last Wind. Pasó otra semana y mi frustración aumentaba cada día más y más. Finalmente Celestia decido enfrentarlo de nuevo.

No tiene caso que recuerde que es lo que sucedió, a pesar de que mi hermana tenía un plan nuevo y utilizamos hechizos diferentes a la primera que vez que peleamos con el resultado fue el mismo. Termínanos heridas y humilladas mientras él se retiró riendo y cantando.

Un mes después lo intentamos otra vez, otra vez la derrota y la burla. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le hicimos frente con el mismo maldito resultado. Celestia regresaba una y otra vez a los libros. Hablábamos con Antares, Little Light y Sharp Steel, e inclusive un par de ocasiones tratamos de espiarlo en su trono en las ruinas de la antigua capital pero no pudimos obtener ninguna pieza de información que nos acercara lo mas mínimo a la victoria.

Al mismo tiempo me di cuenta y empecé a aceptar el hecho de que no podríamos vencerlo. Atadas como estábamos a las leyes y normas naturales y mágicas no había forma en que derrotáramos a un ser que las retorcía solo con su pensamiento.

Meditando sobre eso mientras ayudaba a Last Wind tomé una decisión a cuatro meses antes de que se cumpliera el plazo, sabía que Celestia no aprobaría mi plan así que decidí ejecutarlo a sus espaldas y esperé a que llegara la hora en la que todos en el campamento se retiraran a dormir.

Salí de la cabaña tratando de producir el menor ruido posible, el campamento estaba en silencio y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el sonido de los continuos cambios y eventos extraños de los alrededores.

Abandoné el campamento y estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo cuando una voz me asustó.

-¿A dónde vas?

Por encima de los contornos de las cabañas pude ver la silueta de Antares, los ojos del dragón brillaban mientras me miraba con curiosidad.

-No puedo dormir, voy a dar un paseo. –Fue lo único que pude responder.

El dragón inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Un paseo?, ¿estás loca o qué?, el único que puede sobrevivir solo ahí afuera soy yo.

Bufé y seguí mi camino.

-Creí que ya te habíamos demostrado que podemos cuidarnos solas.

-Tú hermana sí, pero tú no…

Me di vuelta y alcé la voz tanto como era posible para no despertar a nadie.

-¡Celestia y yo somos iguales!, ¡Cualquier cosa que ella pueda hacer también la puedo yo!

Antares gruñó pero no dijo nada más. Yo volé buscando una zona amplia que pareciera más o menos estable. Encontré una en medio de una columna de glóbulos de chocolate que flotaban y giraban lentamente.

Aterricé en la zona libre en medio de la columna, desde el eje sobre el cual giraban hasta la columna en si había unos doscientos metros de distancia, me aclaré la garganta y procedí con mi plan.

-¡Discord!, ¡Discord responde!, tengo algo que decirte.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que nada ocurriera, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando escuché la voz de la criatura.

-Mas te vale que esto sea bueno, Luna. Estaba muy ocupado con un nuevo proyecto.

Discord estaba atrás de mi, en una de sus garras sostenía una serpiente y en la otra una gallina, me miraba con aire impaciente.

-Discord, quiero hacerte una propuesta.

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, no estoy interesado en píldoras para bajar de peso.

No entendí a que se refería y continué hablando.

-Escucha, tu objetivo es divertirte, ¿cierto?, no es necesario que hagas todo esto. Puedes pelear con Celestia y conmigo y dejar a los ponies a un lado.

Discord me miró durante unos segundos, después juntó las garras aun con los animales en ellas y hubo un destello de luz, ahora tenía una criatura con cuerpo de serpiente, alas similares a un dragón y cabeza y patas de gallina.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien. ¿Quieres que renuncie a mi dominio sobre los ponies a cambio de poder hacer algo que ya hago gratis?... Necesita algo en los ojos.

Discord señaló ambos ojos de la criatura, que brillaron, antes de dejarla ir.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿gobernar?, puedes ser el rey, emperador o como quieras llamarte sin necesidad de hacer sufrir a los ponies. Si eres un buen líder inclusive pueden llegar a amarte.

Discord estalló en carcajadas y me tocó la nariz con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Crees que lo que busco es el poder?, ¡Yo soy poder! Y no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que esos estúpidos ponies piensen de mí. No quieras buscar una razón profunda para lo que hago. Lo hago porque puedo y porque me divierte. Punto.

Aparté su garra de mi rostro.

-Entonces es hora de la otra alternativa.

Lancé un hechizo que llevaba tiempo perfeccionando. De la misma oscuridad creada por Discord materialicé ataduras que lo sujetaron firmemente al suelo. El demonio me miró con curiosidad.

-Bien, te doy un punto por utilizar magia de sombras, pero sabes que por más fuerte que sea no me va a retener por mucho tiempo.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Se lo que se necesita para vencerte. Lo supe cuando Antares me contó como Starswirl logró atar a ese monstruo llamado Fenrisulven. Convertir todo mi cuerpo en magia, después de todo sin saberlo fui yo quien le dio el mensaje a Starswirl en sus sueños.

Discord levantó una ceja y me sonrió.

-Hazlo.

Su sonrisa me desconcertó pero no tenía tiempo de ponerme a pensar, comencé con el hechizo que transformaría toda mi esencia en magia.

-Sabes Luna, ese tipo de cosas es muy difícil. No solo por el nivel del hechizo, sino porque sientes como cada parte de tu cuerpo se destruye.

Traté de no ponerle atención, pero aun sin sus interrupciones era difícil mantener el hechizo funcionando.

-Lo peor es que para no perder el control del hechizo lo último que tienes que convertir son tus nervios, así que sentirás todo hasta el final. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en el momento en el que desaparecerán tus ojos?

No pude mantener la concentración más tiempo y rompí el hechizo, me sentía desorientada y cansada, mi piel ardía como si me hubieran arrojado agua hirviendo y no podía concentrarme ni siquiera para lanzar el hechizo mas simple.

Discord chasqueó sus dedos, desapareció librándose de las ataduras y reapareció junto a mí.

-Si hubiera sido tu hermana me hubiera preocupado por un momento, pero me he dado cuenta que tu magia no es tan buena… además de que Celestia inmediatamente se hubiera dado cuenta de que ese es un plan estúpido y no hubiera funcionado conmigo.

Me levantó la barbilla para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Y ahora…

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, hubo un destello de luz que me obligó a cerrar los ojos, después sentí mucho calor y finalmente una fuerza me golpeó y me arrastró por el suelo. Traté de levantarme pero caí de nuevo. Cuando recuperé la vista Discord me miraba con un rostro aburrido.

-¿Eso es todo?- Me dijo con tono cansado. -Tu hermana resistió un hechizo mucho más poderoso que ese. Imperator debe de estar muy decepcionado de ti.

Puso su horrible pezuña sobre mi cabeza y continuó hablando.

-Sabes, Celestia sola puede divertirme por unos minutos, ¿pero tú? Realmente esperaba más de alguien que utiliza magia oscura. Y aquí llega la caballería… ¿entiendes?, ponies, caballería…

Sentí que la presión se liberó.

Me pude levantar apenas y escuché a Celestia que aterrizó a mi lado, entre las nieblas de mi vista la pude ver, su rostro nos miraba alternadamente a mí y a Discord con furia.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Celestia cargó hacia el frente, Discord extendió una garra y una esfera oscura apareció en la palma de esta, Celestia desaprecio y reapareció a su espalda pero Discord la golpeó con su cola. Celestia rodó por el suelo pero se levantó y trató de atarlo con luz que Discord inmediatamente desapareció y a ella la mandó a volar con un ademan de su garra.

-¿Vez a lo que me refiero Luna?, de eso es lo que estaba hablando. Tu hermana es mejor que tú en toooodos los aspectos.

-¡Yo no soy inferior a nadie!- le grité al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba hacia adelante. Lo tomé por sorpresa y logré embestirlo, encajando mi cuerno en su hombro, pero él rápidamente retrocedió y me tomó por el cuello.

Me miró de forma extraña, con una sonrisa confiada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar encajó una de sus garras en mi pecho. El lugar donde me hirió comenzó a dolerme, empezando con una sensación similar a la de encajarse un alfiler y que fue aumentando hasta llegar a ser casi insoportable. Al mismo tiempo una sensación de frio se extendía en mi cuerpo.

Por alguna razón recordé todos los momentos en que Celestia me había superado, en los que mis padres o los ponies la habían preferido a ella sobre mí. Discord se acercó y me susurró en el oído.

-Un pequeño regalo.

Me dejó caer al suelo mientras reía, pero no eran sus carcajadas burlescas de siempre. Era una risa más calmada y grave. De alguna forma más aterrorizante. Escuche que le dijo algo a Celestia y una exclamación de dolor de mi hermana.

El dolor ya había desaparecido pero el frio seguía extendiéndose aunque era cada vez menos intenso a medida que ocupaba más de mi cuerpo. Finalmente las sensaciones se disiparon, el hechizo de Discord, fuera lo que fuera, había fallado.

Celestia se acercó a mí y me puso una pezuña en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien Luna?, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando…?

Me sacudí la pezuña de Celestia, no estaba de humor para soportar sus regaños.

-¿En que estaba pensando?, ¡estaba pensando en encontrar una solución de una vez por todas! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado?

Celestia retrocedió.

-Luna, estoy igual de preocupada pero…

La expresión de su rostro me exasperó, una vez más me estaba sermoneando, tratándome como una potrilla.

-¡Pues entonces demuéstralo!, te la pasas todo el día leyendo esos malditos libros, hablando con ese estúpido dragón. ¡Perdiendo el poco tiempo que tenemos!

El rostro de mi hermana se volvió serio.

-¡Luna!, no he hecho nada para que me hables así. Yo podría recriminarte el tiempo que pasas con Last Wind, pero sé que lo haces con la mejor intención. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Respiré hondo un par de veces, tratando de calmarme si n mucho éxito.

-Lo que me pasa es que si no derrotamos a Discord un ejército de dragones vendrá y quemara todo lo que se encuentre a su paso. Pero claro que a ti eso no te importa, lo único que te interesa es recibir los halagos de todos y mostrar que tan perfecta eres.

-¡Luna!, ¡De dónde demonios sacaste esa idea!

Celestia tenía razón, ¿Por qué dije eso?, sabía que no era cierto pero aun así lo dije.

-No… no sé. La pela con Discord debió de haberme dejado más confundida de lo que creí.

Me miró preocupada y se acercó más a mí.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Ya te dije que sí!, regresemos al campamento, necesito descansar.

-No sin que hablemos de esto Luna.

Bufé y continúe caminando.

-No estoy de humor.

Celestia me cortó el paso.

-¡Luna viniste a pelear sola con Discord!, si Antares no me hubiera despertado para que viniera a ayudarte…

-¡Tu también peleaste sola con él!, y de nuevo me estas tratando como a una potra.

-Pelee sola con él porque me emboscó y si vine a ayudarte fue porque estoy consciente de que ninguna de las dos solas podemos vencerlo.

Me miró durante más tiempo.

-Luna, ¿Qué tenias planeado hacer?

Miré al suelo, mi enojo estaba pasando y me di cuenta de lo estúpido de mis acciones.

-Vi… vine a ofrecerle un trato a Discord, para que dejara de torturar a los ponies.

Mi hermana se acercó y me cubrió con su ala, como lo hacia mi madre.

-¿Y que mas Luna?

Traté de no mirarla a los ojos, esperaba que con contarle una mentira me dejaría en paz, pero recordé lo que me había dicho Dark Cloud.

-En caso de que no aceptara… yo, yo pensaba en… ¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contó Antares de Starswirl y el lobo?

Me abrazó con fuerza.

-Luna, Luna… ¿Por qué pensaste en algo así sin decírmelo?, Discord es muy diferente a ese monstruo con el que se enfrentaron Antares y sus dos amigos. Además cuando me contaste lo de los mensaje en sueños me di cuenta de algo, el hechizo tiene un sello de sangre, solo el mago que lo lanzó primero y su familia pueden lanzarlo.

Sentí como las lagrimas me brotaban de los ojos y asentí lentamente mientras la abrazaba. Celestia me limpio las mejillas y me miro a los ojos.

-Está bien Luna, regresemos.

La acompañé al campamento y me ayudó a acostarme, cobijándome con su ala. Algunas veces odio cuando mi hermana me trata como potra. Pero otras, siendo honesta, necesito que esté junto a mí como cuando éramos niñas.


	7. Luz- Parte Cuatro

**Armonía.**

**Capitulo Siete**

**Luz.- Parte Cuatro.**

Después de que Luna fue a enfrentar sola a Discord nuestra relación fue un poco extraña durante unos días, era obvio que mi hermanita quería pasar mas tiempo junto a mi pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incomoda por sus palabras. Decidí darle un tiempo a solas para que pudiera organizar sus pensamientos.

Lamentablemente no tuvimos tiempo de hablar más al respecto, ya que Discord decidió recordarnos porque estábamos ahí.

El campamento se encontraba descansando cuando escuchamos un sonido de trompetas, todos salimos de las cabañas para encontrarnos con que la cobertura eterna de nubes rojinegras se movía de manera más violenta de lo usual. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo se escuchó la voz de Discord.

-¡Saludos mis queridos súbditos! He estado pensando un poco y me di cuenta de dos cosas:

Primero, ustedes ya tienen todo bien ubicado, conocen los peligros y las rutas y donde están las ruinas y todo eso, en otras palabras su modo de vida se está volviendo monótono, y todos sabemos que la monotonía es abuuurriiidaaa.

Segundo, desde hace un tiempo he tenido dos huéspedes muy especiales en mi territorio y no me he comportado como un buen anfitrión y ellas han caído en un patrón regular de actividades.

Así que me puse a pensar, ¿Cómo puedo hacerle más divertida la vida a mis súbditos y tratar bien a mis invitadas?, y después recordé que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde nuestra ultima tormenta de caos. Así que sujétense de sus pezuñas mis pequeños ponies. Esto va a ser divertido.

Apenas terminó de hablar todos los ponies comenzaron a correr y a gritar, asustados. Pude ver a Sharp Steel y Dark Cloud tratando de mantener el orden sin mucho éxito.

Yo miré expectante al cielo, esperando que cualquier cosa extraña callera de este durante esa tormenta. Como de costumbre me equivoqué respecto a Discord, el primer golpe vino de debajo de nuestras pezuñas.

En el horizonte pude ver algo extraño que se acercaba, conforme ese algo estaba más próximo me di cuenta que era el suelo, que se movía como las ondas en un estanque. La primera onda pasó por el campamento levantando ponies y construcciones y derribando varias de estas.

En el mar de gritos escuché una voz familiar.

-¡Mis libros!

Little Light corrió hacia su cabaña, que había quedado en mal estado pero no se había derrumbado, en ese momento la onda en el suelo regresó, pero en sentido contrario, como si se contrajera. La cabaña de Little light se derrumbó unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella entrara.

Por primera vez desde que llegue al campamento vi a la unicornio con un rostro abatido, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y tartamudeando.

Discord no nos dio descanso, enormes grietas se abrieron en el suelo y de estas comenzaron a brotar chorros de chocolate hirviendo.

-¡Luna!

Miré en todas direcciones buscando a mi hermana, cuando la pude encontrar ya estaba trabajando. Moviendo grandes rocas con su magia tratando de bloquear los géiseres sin mucho éxito.

-¡No tiene caso!- me gritó – ¡Son demasiado fuertes!

Traté de ayudarla a controlar las grietas cuando la onda regresó, una ves mas arrasó con el campamento, de nueva cuenta se retrajo pasando de regreso. Ya no quedaba ninguna cabaña de pie y los ponies buscaban un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia de chocolate hirviendo.

Al sonido del liquido brotando a presión del suelo y de los gritos de los ponies se unió otro, primero fue un zumbido lejano pero potente, lentamente fue aumentando de intensidad hasta convertirse en algo similar a el rugido de cientos de bestias enfurecidas.

Miré en la dirección en la que venía el sonido, la misma de la cual venían y a la cual se retiraban las ondas en el suelo. Primero vi uno, después otros dos y finalmente perdí la cuenta: tornados, decenas de ellos destrozándolo todo y arrojando escombros en todas direcciones.

Luna se elevó de inmediato y trató de contrarrestar los tornados con su dominio de los vientos. Un fragmento de una columna de las ruinas cercanas salió disparado a toda velocidad contra lo que quedaba del campamento. Logré atraparla con mi magia y la lancé contra otro escombro que se dirigía contra hacia nosotros.

Luna logró en cierta medida detener o desviar a los tornados mientras Antares y yo nos encargábamos de los escombros que eran lanzados. De nueva cuenta el suelo se movió en una dirección y después en la contraria, había cierta familiaridad, cierto ritmo con el que se movía pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas en que concentrarme.

El suelo se agrietó y enormes fragmentos de este comenzaron a flotar en el cielo, una nueva onda sacudió el campamento y enormes fragmentos de cristal purpura claro brotaron de los grandes trozos de suelo que flotaban.

La onda sacudió de nuevo el campamento y fue cuando la naturaleza de su cadencia se me hizo totalmente clara.

Latidos, latidos de un corazón negro y retorcido, eso eran las ondas que recorrían el suelo, eso era lo que traía calamidades cada vez más grandes. Luna continuaba en el aire de manera arriesgada mientras Antares y yo hacíamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por proteger a los ponies de los escombros arrojados por los tornados, hubo un nuevo latido y los fragmentos flotantes con cristales comenzaron a girar y a moverse, repentinamente y con un crujido de uno de los cristales brotó un potente rayo de magia pura que trazó una enorme zanja en el suelo. Los cristales se encendían y disparaban al azar, algunos hacían impacto lejos de lo que quedaba del campamento, algunos peligrosamente cerca, solo era cuestión de tiempo y lo peor pasó.

Uno de los rayos purpuras golpeó a un pony que estaba tratando de levantar unos escombros, aun con el ruido de los tornados pude escuchar su grito de dolor. No quedó mucho del pobre unicornio, solo un cuerpo quemado y retorcido.

-¡Luna!- Grité -¡El juego de atrapar la pelota mágica!, las dos recibimos, tu del otro extremo del campamento.

Mi hermanita comprendió rápidamente y se colocó donde le dije, ambas extendimos las alas y creamos un escudo mágico especial. Era un pequeño hechizo que inventé cuando éramos potras para un juego de capturar una esfera mágica y neutralizarla.

Como lo supuse ambos campos se unieron, pero había algo mas. Se sentía… bien, como si fuera lo correcto, esa fue la primera vez en la que realmente unimos nuestras magias.

Uno de los rayos de los cristales impactó el escudo que creamos alrededor de las ruinas del campamento y se neutralizó más fácilmente de lo que creí, los ponies rápidamente comprendieron la naturaleza del campo mágico y se refugiaron bajo este, Antares se quedó afuera, esforzándose por desviar los escombros lo mejor que podía.

Aunque el campo resultó más fuerte, o los rayos más débiles, de lo que inicialmente había pensado era mucho esfuerzo para mí poder mantenerlo en un área tan grande. Miré a Luna y noté que era aun peor para ella, grandes gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente y sus piernas temblaban, pero aun así se mantenía firme en su lugar sin flaquear ni un segundo.

Sobre el rugió de los tornados, el siseo de los geiseres de chocolate y las explosiones provocadas por los rayos podía escuchar a los ponies, llantos, gritos, voces buscando a amigos o familiares, rezos pidiendo piedad o, peor aún, pidiendo que de una vez por todas la muerte los librara del caos.

Esas voces y la firmeza de Luna eran los que me hacían seguir sin rendirme. Las ondas seguían sacudiendo el suelo al ritmo de un corazón cargado de maldad. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Antares no todo los restos lanzados por los tornados eran bloqueados y debido a que nuestro escudo era solo mágico lograban dañaban a los ponies.

El estruendo era atroz, podía sentir la magia de Luna disminuir lentamente, oír el llanto de los ponies, inclusive Antares parecía cansado y algunos de los escombros más grandes lo habían logrado lastimar. Y entonces lo vi, de pie en frente de mí, sonriendo tranquilamente mientras el mundo se volvía loco al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, los cuales eran visibles como una especia de aura oscura en su pecho.

Mientras el caos aumentaba a nuestro alrededor lentamente la sonrisa de Discord aumentaba de la misma manera. Estaba ahí sin hacer nada y decir nada, mirándonos sufrir y luchar. De alguna forma eso era peor que sus burlas y sarcasmos de siempre, sin ningún movimiento ni palabra nos restregaba en la cara todo su poder.

Cuando la tensión en al ambiente aumento y el mundo parecía estar a punto de romperse en dos repentinamente desapareció. El suelo se quedó quieto, los tornados se disiparon, los fragmentos de suelo flotante cayeron sin rastros de cristales.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y tranquilidad irreal, roto solo por el ruido de pequeños escombros rodando o el burbujeo de los charcos de chocolate. Miré a mí alrededor, todo quieto solo con nubes de polvo flotando aquí o allá.

Entonces la paz falsa se rompió: llantos, gritos, alguien dando órdenes, ponies tratando de mover los escombros para rescatar a alguien. Mi primera reacción fue buscar a Luna, se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar en el que había tomado posición para lanzar el escudo, el cual hasta ese momento me di cuenta que había desaparecido. Respiraba pesadamente por la boca y el sudor recorría su frente. Traté de caminar hacia ella y tropecé, mis piernas me dolían y no podía caminar bien e igual que mi hermanita terminé por sentarme pesadamente en el suelo.

Me sentía tan cansada que no reaccione a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, veía a los ponies corriendo de un lado para otro, a Sharp Steel, con un corte profundo en su frente, y a Dark Cloud tratando de organizar mejor a los ponies, no podía ver a Antares ni a Little Light por ningún lado. Luna levantó la cabeza y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Una vez mas supe que su rostro era un espejo del mío, las dos teníamos tantos deseos de recostarnos, de dormir. Tal vez… tal vez al despertarnos estaríamos en casa, con nuestros padres y todo seguiría en orden con el mundo.

Un sonido que llevaba un rato escuchando finalmente se hizo claro y me obligó a regresar a la realidad, alguien me estaba llamando. Con esfuerzos me levanté y comencé a ayudar a rescatar a los ponies atrapados bajo los escombros, sin embargo lo hacía sin pensar, de manera automática. Levantar escombros con mi magia, sostenerlos ahí hasta que recataran el pony, dejarlos caer y moverse al siguiente montón y repetir así una y otra vez.

Al final del día, por decirlo de alguna manera, me senté, bajo lo que quedó del techo de una cabaña. Desde donde estaba podía ver a Antares remover los escombros de la cabaña de Little Light y extraer los libros que no fueron tan dañados ante la mirada desconsolada de la unicornio, Philomena había resultado con varias heridas pero Antares la quemó y rápidamente la fénix regresó a la normalidad.

Yo realmente quería ayudar a Little light, pero estaba tan cansada mental, física y mágicamente que no podía dar un paso, ni siquiera me sentía con energías para buscar a Luna. Mas que nunca quería dormir, descansar, dejar todo este dolor atrás.

Los días que siguieron fueron igualmente agotadores. Hubo fuertes discusiones entre los sobrevivientes acerca de reconstruir el campamento en el mismo lugar, que ahora estaba junto a una montaña que había aparecido de la nada o tal vez el campamento apareció junto a la montaña, o en uno diferente, inclusive hubo quienes sugerían convertirnos en una caravana. Finalmente decidieron que eras demasiados como para funcionar como caravana y que podríamos aprovechar los materiales que quedaron del campamento para reconstruir.

Uno de esos días me acosté en el pequeño refugio improvisado que Luna y yo compartíamos, había sido una jornada larga tratando de encontrar un terreno apto en los alrededores para poder replantar la cosecha que habíamos perdido, Luna no se encontraba ahí, había hecho un nuevo amigo y dividía su tiempo entre ayudarlo a reconstruir y ayudar a Last Wind con los ponies heridos.

Entonces oí un sonido que no pensé escucharía jamás en las tierras del caos: Música. Llena de curiosidad consegui reunir las suficientes fuerzas para levantarme y seguí el sonido hasta que encontré a una de las yeguas pegaso que rescatamos. Estaba sentada en frente de una fogata tocando una flauta hecha de carrizo. Su cuerpo era de color verde suave y su crin de un color amarillo crema, supe que era de los sobrevivientes ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices que incluían una marca de mordedura en el cuello.

Alrededor de la fogata se encontraban la mayoría de los ponies del campamento, y para mi sorpresa también estaba ahí Antares, quien parecía disfrutar bastante de la música. La melodía era sencilla pero por los rostros de los ponies solo eso bastaba para aliviar un poco su situación. Finalmente la canción concluyó y lentamente los ponies regresaron a sus refugios para descansar. Antares se fue tarareando la canción, aunque de alguna manera se las arreglo para incluir acordes complejos que producía de algún lugar de su pecho.

Cuando todo hubo terminado la pegaso se levantó con dificultad, se dio la vuelta y al verme detrás de ella dio un pequeño grito muy áspero y calló sobre sus flancos. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de ella y que, de manera inconsciente, al no querer interrumpir la música había silenciado el sonido de mis pasos al acercarme.

Le ofrecí una pezuña, la cual aceptó de manera temblorosa, y la ayude a levantarse.

-Hola, lamento haberte asustado de esa forma. Mi nombre es Celestia.

La pegaso me sonrió, levantó la cabeza y me señaló su cuello, ahí tenía otra cicatriz, mucho más vieja que las provocadas por las harpías. Después me señaló su cutie mark, era un poco extraña, parecía representar una corriente de viento.

No entendía muy bien lo que me quería indicar con eso, mi expresión de confusión debió de ser bastante obvia ya que me sonrió de nuevo, se llevó una pezuña a los labios y aleteó un poco, levantando algo de polvo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. No podía hablar y estaba tratando de decirme su nombre. Traté de pensar, silencio y viento, un viento muy ligero por lo visto.

-Tu nombre es… ¿Quiet Wind?

Sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Silent Breeze?

Su rostro se iluminó y asintió. Yo por mi parte me sentí un poco incomoda y no sabía exactamente como tratar la situación. Concia un hechizo que me permitía leer la mente de los ponies, pero me mostraba todos los pensamientos y no sabía como ella se sentiría respecto a eso.

-Fue una canción muy bonita, jamás creí que aun quedaran ponies que supieran tocar instrumentos.

Me sonrió de nuevo y después señaló a Little Light, dibujó un par de líneas en el suelo, hizo como si las leyera y después se llevó la flauta a su boca para tocar un par de notas.

-¿Aprendiste a tocar de uno de los libros de Little Light?

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, después señalo a una yegua que cuidaba de uno de los pocos potros que aun quedaban en el campamento, señaló a Little Light de nuevo y volvió a tocar unas notas.

-Veamos, ¿alguien de tu familia aprendió de un libro y te enseñó?

Asintió con una sonrisa, después se llevó la pezuña a la marca de la mordida en el cuello, luego al corazón y finalmente se inclinó ante mí.

-No… no tienes porque agradecerme, de hecho no hice nada en especial.

El recordar la situación me llenó de ira y pena. El solo pensar que Discord había matado a esos ponies para llamar la atención de Luna y la mía hizo que sintiera dolor en el estomago. Bajé la vista y a eso se sumó el recuerdo de la tormenta del caos, habíamos perdido a siete ponies en menos de media hora y de nuevo resentí la ira en mi estomago.

En ese momento sentí una pezuña en mi hombro, al levantar la vista noté que Silent Breeze estaba seria, puso una de sus pezuñas sobre mi corazón y después se la llevó a los labios, seguidamente sonrió y extendió sus alas.

-Lo… lo siento, realmente no entiendo que…

Se llevó la flauta a los labios y comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Era otra canción, diferente a la que había tocado antes, aunque la melodía seguía siendo simple en su ejecución tuvo efecto en mí, me calmó y después de unos minutos la sensación en mi estomago desapareció.

Al terminar de tocar Silent Breeze repitió los movimientos anteriores y entonces comprendí. Me dijo que no debería de preocuparme y dejara a mi corazón sonreír y volar. De alguna forma me recordó que antes de descender al mundo mortal me gustaban las bromas y una buena risa.

-Gracias- Consegui murmurar.

Silent Breeze sonrió y para mi mayor sorpresa me abrazó, después de eso se alejo caminando lentamente, no por cansancio, sino porque sus piernas estaban permanentemente lesionadas.

Realmente me sorprendió lo que la yegua había hecho, obviamente no podía ayudar con los esfuerzos de reconstrucción debido a su estado físico, pero había encontrado la manera de mejorar el estado general del campamento a su forma muy especial, elevando el espíritu de los ponies y poniendo una sonrisa en su corazón que les permitiría afrontar la siguiente jornada de trabajos duros.

Me quede sola, reflexionando en la situación en la que estábamos, el punto más bajo de nuestra misión desde que mi hermanita y yo descendimos. Discord era inmune a nuestra magia, había vuelto más difícil la vida de los ponies y los dragones no tardarían en organizarse y atacar.

Suspiré y observé a mi alrededor como el campamente estaba tomando forma de nuevo, lentamente. Los ponies deberían de ser más fuertes de lo que se notaba a primera vista. Luna y yo solo teníamos un par de meses y ya estábamos extremadamente cansadas, pero durante quinientos años, generación tras generación de ponies soportaron esas dificultades toda sus vidas.

Definitivamente tenían algo en su interior, algo que los hacía…

Entonces recordé las palabras de mi madre antes de que partiéramos: "Recuerden que son hermanas y que unidas son más fuertes que nada en todo este mundo busquen dentro de ustedes mismas y encontraran la fuerza."

Cuando Luna y yo unimos nuestra magia fue más fuerte que la de cada una por separado, y los ponies tenían dentro de ellos algo que les permitía resistir a Discord. Tenía que hablar con Luna, teníamos que unir nuestra magia de nuevo y tenías que encontrar eso, fuera lo que fuera, que les permitía a los ponis tener un poco de armonía y tranquilidad aun en las tierras del caos.


	8. Oscuridad - Parte cuatro

**Armonía.**

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Oscuridad.- Parte Cuatro.**

Después de mi enfrentamiento con Discord me sentía demasiado confundida, una parte de mi estaba furiosa, otra estaba avergonzada por mi derrota, una quería estar cerca de mi hermana mientras la otra deseaba estar lo mas lejos posible de ella.

Celestia sentía mi confusión y me dedicaba miradas preocupadas cuando creía que no me daba cuenta. Sin embargo siguió con su costumbre de dejarme sola para que encontrara por mi misma la solución a mis problemas.

Antes de que pudiera organizar mis ideas sucedió algo terrible. Discord nos despertó un día y anunció que había decidido terminar con la "monotonía" en la que vivíamos y conjuró algo llamado "tormenta de caos".

El mundo a nuestro alrededor se volvió un infierno, aun más de lo que ya era. Empezó con un terremoto, siguió con geiseres de chocolate hirviendo que apenas pude contener, seguidos de tornados, que pude controlar con un poco mas de éxito, para terminar con enormes trozos de rocas flotantes a las cuales les crecieron cristales que disparaban al azar relámpagos de magia pura.

Los rayos tenían una potencia increíble, destrozando cuanto tocaban, para mi horror pude ver como golpearon a un pobre unicornio el cual murió de una forma horrible. Estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de lidiar con los rayos, pero estaba asustada y mi mente no funcionaba de manera correcta. Entonces Celestia, como de costumbre, encontró la solución.

-¡Luna!- Me gritó -¡El juego de atrapar la pelota mágica!, las dos recibimos, tu del otro extremo del campamento.

Comprendí a que se refería, un escudo para neutralizar la magia de los relámpagos, y me coloqué en el lugar que me pidió. Lo creé sin dificultad, ya que era un viejo juego de cuando éramos potras. Pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que funcionara a ser de mucha ayuda.

Entonces sucedió algo extraño mi escudo y el de Celestia se encontraron y se unieron, la sensación fue agradable, se sentía bien, nuestras naturalezas opuestas complementándose y trabajando con un solo objetivo.

Pero no duró mucho, uno de los relámpagos mágicos golpeó el escudo. Aunque nuestra protección resultó ser aun más poderosa de lo que esperaba de igual manera el rayo era potente. El impacto resonó es mis oídos y fue tal su fuerza que estuve a punto de caer.

Miré de reojo a Celestia mientras los ponies corrían a refugiarse bajo el escudo mágico. Mi hermana permanecía firme y con la cabeza en alto, su cuerno brillando tanto como el sol. Apreté la mandíbula y preparé mi cuerpo para resistir los embates de la magia de Discord.

Los relámpagos seguían castigándonos, el suelo se removía a un ritmo curiosamente estable y los tornados giraban alrededor de nosotros. Algo golpeó mi hombro fuertemente, si bien el escudo era muy resistente su naturaleza era estrictamente mágica y teníamos que confiar en Antares, que en ese momento estaba tan abrumado como nosotras, para protegernos de los peligros físicos. En eso momento el dolor en mi espalda me permitió darme cuanta de otra cosa. Si yo había sido alcanzada por algún escombro los ponies que tratábamos de proteger probablemente también habían sido heridos.

Miré sobre mi hombro de nuevo y lo pude confirmar, los ponies estaban aterrorizados, abrazándose, llorando, gritando. Traté de ver que era lo que Celestia estaba haciendo y my cuerpo entero se congeló. Discord estaba ahí, mirando directamente a mí hermana, lo peor de todo es que estaba inmóvil, sonriente, destrozando el mundo sin mover ni un solo dedo, lo único diferente era el aura negra que surgía de su corazón y recorría su pecho al ritmo de este.

La intensidad de todos los fenómenos que nos rodeaban aumentó, mis piernas temblaban y era difícil mantener el escudo ante el incesante castigo de la magia de Discord. Cerré los ojos y apreté mis mandíbulas. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el mundo entero se partiera en dos o la magia de mi hermana o la mía cediera. Aun así tenía que mantener el escudo, tenía que proteger a los ponies lo más posible hasta el amargo final.

Calma. Abrí los ojos y vi como todo estaba tranquilo, oscurecido por nubes de polvo a nuestro alrededor. Mis piernas fallaron y caí, sentándome en el suelo, me faltaba el aire y comencé a respirar por la boca, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para limpiarme el sudor de la frente.

Había ruidos a mi alrededor pero no podía entenderlos, me dolía la cabeza y mi cuerno parecía hecho de plomo, plomo hirviendo que forzaba mi cabeza hacia abajo y e irradiaba un calor incomodo. Pude levantar un poco mi mirada y noté a Celestia en frente de mí. Estaba en silencio pero su mirada lo decía todo. Igual de desgastada que yo.

Sin embargo a pesar de lo mucho que deseábamos descansar no podíamos hacerlo. Alguien llamó a Celestia y esta se levantó como pudo. Yo la miré alejarse y comenzar a mover escombros con su magia.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien me pidiera ayuda a mí también. Sin muchas ganas miré en la dirección en la que provenía la voz que me llamaba. Para mi sorpresa era un pony terrestre de color naranja oscuro, crin roja y una cutie mark que parecía una especie de roca de color rojo oxidado al que había visto un par de veces en el campamento pero que no me había dirigido la palabra antes.

El pony se presentó como Dirty Rock, y le hacia honor a su nombre. Si bien los ponies no tenían ninguna oportunidad de bañarse trataban de mantenerse lo más limpios dentro de lo que era posible. Dirty Rock simplemente no lo hacía.

-Hola, heee, ¿Tuna, verdad?

-Luna.- Lo corregí.

-Si claro, lo siento. No quiero molestarte pero necesito tu ayuda. Tu magia es buena y la mayoría de los unicornios y tu hermana, La Bestia, están ocupados.

-Su nombre es Celestia, ¿Qué necesitas?, espero que sea importante.

-Lo es, necesito que me ayudas a sacar algo de mi cabaña. Algo muy valioso y que es de vital importancia.

Como pude me levanté, en ese momento vi que Last Wind se acercó cojeando, parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo pero en cuanto me vio junto a Dirty Rock se detuvo. La realización de que su cabaña debió de haber colapsado sobre los heridos y enfermos me golpeó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Dirty Rock, debo ayudar a mi amiga.

Fue Last Wind quien me interrumpió.

-Está… está bien Luna… se en que estas pensando y… solo yo sobreviví. Quería que me ayudaras a tratar a los heridos pero Dirty Rock debe de tener algo muy importante en mente como para pedirle ayuda a alguien.

Last Wind se dio la vuelta y se alejó, corrí para alcanzarla. Antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca ella habló

-Escucha, se lo que quieres hacer, pero conozco bien a Dirty rock, la única vez que vino a pedirme ayuda fue cuando se rompió una pata en tres lugares diferentes, y ese día vino por su propia pezuña, así que si te pide ayuda es porque realmente nadie más que tú puede hacerlo.

Asentí incomoda y seguí al pony terrestre, a nuestro alrededor los ponies se esforzaban en levantar escombros y rescatar a los ponies atrapados. Yo quería detenerme y ayudar, pero las palabras de Last Wind mi hacían seguir adelante.

-Más vale que sea bueno. – Murmuré mientras caminábamos por el mar de confusión que eran las ruinas del campamento.

-Bien.- me dijo en cuanto llegamos al lugar donde había estado su cabaña. –Podemos empezar por aquí.

Por el tamaño del montón se notaba que había sido una cabaña de gran tamaño. Utilicé mi magia para levantar los escombros, más pesados de lo que esperaba. Para mi sorpresa lo que estaba debajo de los escombros eran herramientas. Pero no cualquier herramienta: eran de metal, hasta ese momento el único metal trabajado que había visto eran la vieja espada y armadura de Sharp Steel.

-Increíbles, ¿no es cierto?, te apuesto que no has visto nada mejor en todo el mundo.

Asentí lentamente, ciertamente no había visto nada como el martillo que me mostraba con orgullo en este mundo, por otro lado en casa una vez tuve un vistazo del martillo que Zmeu utilizó para forjar las montañas.

Sostuve los restos de la cabaña hasta que el sacó todo lo que necesitaba.

-Perfecto, puedes bajarlos, ¡Ahora a trabajar!

Dejé caer los escombros y le grité en la cara.

-¿Esto es para lo que me trajiste?, ¿para sacar unos simples objetos?, ¡tienes suerte de que lo último que necesitamos en este momento son mas ponies heridos!

No escuché su contestación y me alejé de ahí, encontré a Last Wind y comencé a ayudarla con los heridos, a pesar de su insistencia no respondí a sus preguntas acerca del estúpido pony que me había hecho perder valiosos minutos.

Pronto establecimos una rutina extraña y siniestra en los restos del campamento. Celestia y otros ponies removían los escombros. Rescatando heridos, o extrayendo cuerpos. Los ponies que perdieron la vida fueron acomodados en un siniestro montón a la espera de que Antares terminara de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en ese momento y los quemara.

Last Wind, otros dos ponies y yo nos ocupamos de los heridos, que prácticamente eran todos los ponies que no habían muerto. Me dio medio lo que me estaba pasando, me cerré al dolor de los ponies para evitar que aumentara el cansancio de mi corazón y así poder tratar a más ponies. Las pocas veces que pude ver a Celestia me di cuenta por su rostro que ella también había apagado sus emociones para hacer su trabajo.

Al final de la jornada ni siquiera hablamos, la encontré debajo del techo de una cabaña, cerca de los restos de la de Little Light. La unicornio había apilado sus libros y revisaba el estado en el que se encontraban. No le dije nada, simplemente me deje caer junto a mi hermana y dejé que el sueño me envolviera y me llevara lejos del dolor.

En cuanto despertamos comenzamos de nuevo, mientras revisaba con cuidado los escombros tratando de escuchar algún ruido que pudiera hacer un pony atrapado debajo de estos me sorprendí al notar que los restos de una cabaña habían sido convertidos en un refugio pequeño. No solo eso, el refugio se veía firme y bien construido, perfecto para cobijar al unicornio que lo habitaba, había perdido su ojo y recibido quemaduras horribles por parte del chocolate.

Escuché un golpeteo rítmico, no, era el ruido de un martillo. Seguí el sonido y como lo había supuesto se trataba de Dirty Rock, utilizando los escombros para construir otro refugio, no se comparaban a las cabañas anteriores, pero eran algo.

-¿Para esto querías tus herramientas?

Mi pregunta pareció asustarlo un poco, sacándolo de concentración.

-Heee, si, para eso, no sabemos cuando Él decida hacer otra alguna locura y empiece a llover chocolate o algo peor, por cierto, ya que estás aquí, ¿te molestaría ayudarme con esa viga?

El resto del día lo ayudé con los pequeños refugios, y así continuamos por el varios días más.

Cuando los ponies decidieron que el campamento se quedaría donde estaba y era necesario reconstruir Dirty Rock comenzó a trabajar en serio. Lo que a un grupo de cuatro o cinco ponies les tomaba un día para construir a él lo hacía en medio día. Uno de esos días se nos repartió lo que había sido rescatado de la cosecha.

Yo me dirigía a buscar a Celestia en el refugio que Dirty había construido para nosotras cuando lo encontré a él repartiendo su ración entre los pocos potros que había en el campamento.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- le pregunté.

El me miró y sonrió.

-No hay problema, yo tengo mucho mas guardado en la cabaña.

Eso me pareció extraño, cuando lo ayudé a rescatar sus herramientas no vi nada de comida entre las ruinas. Peor aún, si eso era cierto cualquier comida que tuviera debería de haberla entregado para ser distribuida.

Volé hacia el lugar donde recordaba estaba su cabaña, dispuesta a buscar por cualquier rastro de comida. Para mi sorpresa no encontré nada, no solo en lo referente a la comida, sino en absoluto. Ni siquiera había un pequeño refugio, solo un montón de escombros. Escuché los pasos de Dirty Rock al acercarse y me di vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No hay nada de comida, ¿cierto?

Asintió, yo continué.

-Le diste todo lo que tenías a los potros, y construyes para los demás mientras tú tienes que descansar como puedas debajo de esto. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero ser un avaricioso.

La respuesta me pareció extraña.

-¿Avaricia?, no tienes nada, excepto la comida y eso lo regalaste.

Dirty Rock suspiró.

-Tengo mi habilidad para construir, mis herramientas y mi fuerza. No puedo quedármelas solo para mí mismo. Sería un verdadero estúpido si no las utilizara para ayudar, si no compartiera lo que tengo con otros que lo necesitan más que yo.

Comprendí la razón detrás de su palabras y utilizando mi magia y lo que aprendí después de varios días de ayudarlo consegui levantar un refugio decente.

-Es momento de que alguien comparta contigo.

El pony sonrió y se acerco a su nuevo hogar.

-Gracias… pero necesita refuerzos aquí.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escuché un grito.

-¡Luna!- la voz de mi hermana me llamó poderosamente la atención, había una gran urgencia en sus palabras.

-¿Luna dónde estás?

Volé hacia donde escuché la voz, preparando un hechizo de protección con mi cuerno por lo que pudiera pasar.

Celestia estaba en nuestro refugio, buscándome por todos lados, inclusive levantó el escuálido montón de paja que utilizábamos como colchón, como si pudiera esconderme debajo de un montón tan precario.

-¿Celestia que sucede?, ¿Discord?, ¿Una hidra?

Mi hermana corrió hacia mí, se acercó tanto que su nariz casi chocó con la mía y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡El poder unido está dentro de los ponies nuestra magia con lo que los hace resistir tenemos que encontrarlo es a lo que se refería Pte Ska Win y nuestra madre esa es la clave!

Me separé un poco de mi hermana.

-Celestia, cálmate y respira un poco, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Celestia hizo lo que le dije y después me miró.

-Lo hemos estado haciendo todo mal.

Me encogí de hombros y señalé el estado del campamento a nuestro alrededor.

-Creo que eso es un poco más que obvio.

Celestia negó con su cabeza.

-No, no es eso… bueno si… pero, ¿recuerdas porque venimos en lugar de los dragones?

Asentí.

-Pte Ska Win dijo que se no podía hacer frente al caos y la violencia de Discord con más caos y violencia… que es exactamente lo que hemos estado haciendo.

Celestia asintió enérgicamente la sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

-¿Y qué dijo nuestra madre?

Mi mente comenzaba a comprender hacia donde iba el tren de pensamiento de mi hermana a medida que recordaba las palabras.

-Dijo… dijo que recordáramos que unidas somos más fuertes… ¡Como el escudo mágico!, y que en nuestro interior estaba lo que necesitábamos para derrotar a Discord.

Celestia asintió.

-Sí, pero no solo en nuestro interior. Hay algo dentro de los ponies, algo que les ha permitido sobrevivir al caos durante quinientos años. Tenemos que encontrar ese algo.

-Es fácil.- Le contesté a mi hermana. –Los ponies sobreviven porque están unidos, porque trabajan juntos. Así como nuestra magia fue más fuerte cuando la combinamos.

Celestia asintió y se sentó, su rostro adquirió la seriedad que siempre mostraba cuando trataba de encontrar la solución a un acertijo. Decidí sentarme yo también, Celestia se lamio los labios.

-Entonces juntas debemos de utilizar un hechizo que cree… que cree tranquilidad, paz… que cree armonía.

Me miró a los ojos.

-¿Conoces algún hechizo que haga eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No, y si tú, la experta en magia, no conoce tal hechizo entonces tendrás que crearlo.

Celestia me colocó una pezuña en el hombro.

-Tendremos, tú y yo juntas. Te necesito a mí lado, hermanita.

Asentí, llena de orgullo. Mi perfecta hermana mayor admitió que había algo que no podía hacer y que necesitaba de mi ayuda. Sin embargo rápidamente sepulté ese sentimiento, no se trataba de mí, teníamos que ayudar a los ponies.

-Bien.- Le comenté -¿Por qué no vemos como crean los ponies armonía entre ellos?, así podemos recrearla con magia. Como cuando conjuro sueño o tú haces crecer las plantas.

Celestia asintió de nuevo.

-Ellos… ellos… Ellos no dejan a nadie atrás, son siempre fieles entre ellos mismos.

Tenía razón, eso me recordó a algo que había visto en el campamento.

-Se cuidan entre ellos cuando están heridos, e inclusive cuidan a otras criaturas, tienen compasión.

Celestia se levantó y comenzó a caminar animadamente, ya no hablábamos en murmullos.

-Y son optimistas, aun en el peor de los casos tienen una sonrisa en sus rostros y una esperanza para el futuro.

Yo también me levanté y me coloque en frente de ella, su entusiasmo me contagiaba en gran medida.

-¡Son francos y directos! No se engañan entre ellos.

Celestia comenzó a dar pequeños brincos y se llevó una pezuña a su cuerno, guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Magia!, No solo la de los unicornios, la unión con la naturaleza de los terrestres y la manipulación del clima de los pegasos.

Asentí y me vino a la mente la plática que había tenido hacia unos minutos.

-Y comparten lo que tienen, dan sin esperar nada a cambio.

Celestia sonrió aun más.

-¡Eso es!, ¡Es es lo que les ha permitido sobrevivir! Pueden crear armonía porque ellos son…

-…Porque ellos son amigos.- Terminé por mi hermana. Era un sentimiento curioso, el estar juntas otra vez, como cuando éramos potrillas. Me acerqué a ella y le puse la pezuña en el hombro, se sentía tan bien, y sé que a ella también le agradaba tenerme ceca.

-¡Tenemos que crear un hechizo que se alimente de esas cualidades!, ¡Y con eso venceremos a Discord!

Celestia perdió un poco de su alegría y se sentó de nuevo, yo hice lo mismo.

-Es difícil, la magia normalmente es manipulación del mundo físico, crear un hechizo que utiliza las emociones… ni siquiera son pensamientos, es algo aun más abstracto…

Me lamí los labios, tenía razón.

-… Por eso te necesito tanto, tú eres mejor que yo en ese aspecto.

-¿Cómo?, tu eres la experta en cosas mágicas.

Celestia negó y se llevó una pezuña a la cabeza.

-Las dos somos expertas en nuestro tipo de magia. Yo soy más intelectual y racional, pero tu…

Puso la pezuña en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón.

-… Tú eres más emocional y creativa. Tú encontraras la manera de poder aislar esas emociones, esas cualidades, y yo debo encontrar la manera de poder convertirlas en algo que podamos usar para alimentar un hechizo. El hechizo más poderoso de todos, un hechizo basado en la magia de la amistad.

Me puse de pie nuevamente.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, Celestia, los dragones se acercan.

Mi hermana asintió y se levantó también.

-Muy bien, ¡A crear los…! hmmm… ¡Los elementos de la armonía!

El nombre me provocó un poco de risa.

-¿Elementos de la armonía?, Vamos Celestia, lo de "magia de la amistad" ya se escuchaba bastante cursi. La próxima vez deja a la parte creativa del equipo poner los nombres, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi hermana me sonrió y me dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro. Las dos fuimos a buscar a Little light, tal vez en sus libros podríamos encontrar algo que nos sirviera de base para crear la magia que sería nuestra única y última esperanza.


End file.
